The Fan Club
by bluerosety
Summary: Ray and Max are bored and decides to join a cooking club, but what happens when they end up in the wrong club? [TyKa] and [MaRa]
1. Chapter 1

**Brt: **Hi, I know I need to update but I just thought that this was kind of funny; I'm weird like that!

**Summary:** Ray and Max are bored so they decided to join a cooking club, but what happens when they go to the wrong place at the wrong time? What is the TyKa Fan Club? What will they do when they found out? What will they do when the 'leader' sends them on a 'special' mission?

**Warnings: **Many ocs, all which are TyKa fans, hints of MaRa, and TyKa :D enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is and will never be mine.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ray, I'm bored!" whine a blond boy with freckles on his cute face.

"I know, you said it twenty times already." A chines boy with cat-like features replied at the blonds' whining.

"Can we do something, anything, please Ray?" say boy sighed; it was boring with only the two of them. Tyson, and surprising Kai, had left to eat; they didn't wanted to go so they stayed behind. Kenny and Hilary were also gone, both saying something about doing chores.

"So, what do you suggest?" Max was quiet for a moment until his face lit up and stood from where he had being sitting on the floor.

"Why don't we go downtown and join a cooking club?" Ray was looking at his friend with confuse eyes, since when did Max like cooking?

"How do you know that there's a cooking club?" Max grinned and pulled a flayer from his pocket, and handed it to the impressed boy, whom looked at the advertising:

_If you enjoy cooking and love to to have fun, then join us at:_

_Lake Hall, 1069, Sweet Street_

_From: 2:30 to 6:00_

_Here you can have fun while learning to improve your skills._

_So, what are you waiting for? _

_JOIN TODAY!_

Ray kept staring at the piece of paper in his hands when a thought passed his mind; "What's the date for this?" Max looked down at the floor with a blushed of embarrassment.

"Well, the corner was cut out, so I have no idea," he glance at his friend whom didn't looked to convinced, "but it sounds like fun, and besides it could be more fun then just sitting here!" the raven-haired boy glanced at what he was doing which was reading.

"Fine, lets go." The blond whooped and hugged his teammate/friend tightly and soon they were on their way. When they arrived Ray checked his watch and it read 2:50.

"I guess we just go in and sign up." He saw some late people, all girls, practically sprinting to the double doors.

"Ok!" with that the two boys entered and walked down the hall, which they presumed, would lead them to the signing room, upon getting near some doors they were able to hear voices coming from inside of the room, and knew it was the 'correct' room. Ray opened the door and stepping inside they were surprised it was filled with a lot of girls.

"Hello, are you new here?" the new voice startle them and they couldn't help but jump, and turning around they came face to face with a long-brown-haired girl holding a clipboard on her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to frighten you, I'm Red, and you are?" Max glanced at Ray and was silently asking for help. The girl saw this and immediately told them that they didn't need to give their real names, the two boys sighed in relief.

"Well, you can call me um… White Tiger." he said unsure and shrugging looking at Max with a nervous smile.

"I'm Purple Turtle." He said also shrugging his shoulder.

"Welcome, are you here to join the club?"

"Well, yes, this is the co-" but Ray was interrupted by another girly voice.

"Hey Red! Are they new members?" a girl with red hair asked while looking at the boys, 'Red' said yes and that they were the first boys to ever join.

"Hi I'm Yellow," she looked at them both before resuming her introduction, "are you with him?" she asked Ray looking at Max.

"Yes." Was their imagination or had the music stopped.

"Are you really?" he was more confused but what the heck he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" his golden eyes narrowed and glared at the gawking girls whom looked shocked and… happy?

"You both are very brave, many people don't accept this kind of things, but I'm glad for you." 'Yellow's' statement was enough to made Ray's gears to stop, what the hell where they talking about? Suddenly 'Red' mention for everyone to be quiet and when she received their full attention she mention towards Ray and Max and said:

"Girls, I would like you to meet our new members; 'White Tiger' and 'Purple Turtle.'" she turned to them and she and the others echoed: "Welcomed to the 'TyKa Fun Club.'"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Brt: **Here is the first chapter, hope you read it and liked it, to make something clear the girls think that Ray and Max are _together_ but they, the boys, don't realized what they have said! ;D In the next chapter it will have the 'leader' and everything will be clarify to them, bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Brt:** Thank-you for your reviews, and I'll make the note short, enjoy :D

**Warnings:** Same as last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Also, as last chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Girls, I would like you to meet our new members; 'White Tiger' and 'Purple Turtle.'" She turned to them and she and the others echoed: "Welcome to the 'TyKa Fan Club.'" Ray and Max stayed unmoving, what in the whole damn world have they gotten themselves into? Time seemed to stop as they registered the information, and the fact that they were at the wrong club.

"So, how long have you like 'TyKa'?" 'Red' asked them, the music was on again and the girls went back to what they have being doing. Ray was thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to be here, not only because it was the wrong club, it was also because they didn't know what was 'TyKa', and thought wise to tell them the true.

"Just a little while ago." _That_ was _not_ the true, besides it wasn't even him speaking. Slowly he turned glaring at the blond next to him and nudged him at the side, "What the _hell_ are you doing?" he whispered furiously at Max.

"Listen, we might as well stay and find out what it is, besides it's better then doing nothing." Ray had to agree with that one, it sure beat what they had being doing, and who knows it may be fun.

"Oh, so you're new to it?" both nodded, and 'Red' smiled.

"Yes, we're new, but we're kind of not so sure what is all about." Max again said.

"Oh, not a problem I and Yellow will help you along the way!" somehow her tone of voice made Ray a bit uncomfortable. 'Red' and 'Yellow' mention to them to followed them to meet the 'Leader.' When they reached a room with double doors, 'Red' and 'Yellow' opened them for them, and the raven-haired boy thought that the room looked like something from one of those mafia movies. Maybe this was not a good idea after all.

"Do you need something?" the voice came from nowhere and the longhaired blader found himself hugged tightly by a scare looking blond. Suddenly the lights were switched on and they were able to see that the room was a normal one, but they weren't able to locate the source of the voice.

"Blue, don't tell us you're stuck again?" 'Yellow's' voice had a tone of laughter to it. Confused both boys stared at the girls as they walked across the room and behind the desk, which was located in the middle of the room. Curious, both boys moved closer to the desk, and looked over it, only to stare at a girl buried under many letters a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi! How can I help you?" the other two girls were able to free the girl out of the pile of letters and now they were able to see her: she was way shorter then the two other girls, and even Max, she had reddish-brown hair that reached midway of her back. Her eyes were dark-brown and was wearing glasses.

"So, are you here to join the club?" she spoke again when 'Red' had explained everything to her, a pair of nods was her respond. "Well, I'm Blue, and this is my office. First of all, do you know what the 'TyKa Fan Club' is?"

"No, we don't." Ray was the one to answer her, 'Blue' nodded and mention for them to sit at the chairs, which they did.

"Ok, I'll explain everything to you, and no interruptions, got that?" a nod, "good, well, 'TyKa' stands for, Tyson Grangerand Kai Hiwatari, you do know whom they are right?" another nod. "Well, this club was formed, because we're fans of them both. In lamer terms 'shounen-ai,' or 'yaoi' do you know what they stand for?" Ray knew that it was better to tell them the true and say no.

"Yes we do." _Again_ that was _not_ the true, was Max trying to get them in trouble or something?

"Good, so there's nothing much to say, only that we're true to them and support them, and that's all about it. Another thing they have informed me that you both of you're partners, is that true?" Ray could feel a vain popping, couldn't they stop asking them that?

"Yes, is that a problem?" 'Blue' shook her head and smiled saying not at all.

"So, if you mind my asking what kind do you view it as, shounen-ai or yaoi?"

"Um, well, Max?" hey, if Max had gotten them this far, why not ask for his help this time?

"Well, I… we think shounen-ai." The three girls smiled and said it was so… cute? Man, what the _hell_ were there gotten themselves into?

"Anyways, there's one more thing, you both need to take a picture of Tyson and Kai in a 'TyKa' moment. You'll e-mail it to us and we'll tell you if you enter or not, ok?" both nodded their understandings and were escorted to the door and handed the e-mail address, they bid farewell to the other girls and they started to walk towards the dojo. Both teens having the same thing in mind: what was shounen-ai and yaoi?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Brt: **So, they found out what the club was about, but they don't know what the meaning of the words, what will they do when they find out? How will they react finding out that they have said that they were a couple? Will they stay in the club? Will they tell Tyson and Kai? What will the 'TyKa' moment be? Why am I asking so many questions? XD, BYE :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Brt: **Thanks for your reviews! This note is short, read on :D

**Warnings:** ………(you get my point.)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ray and Max were walking towards the dojo thinking about the whole events of the day, and the fact that they had joined a club that was about two of their friends.

"How do you think that Tyson and Kai will react, if they ever find out?" Max glanced sideways at his companion, whom looked deep in thought.

"Um, I don't know, but I was wandering what those words meant." Both teens walked in silence, they were about to reach the gate to the dojo, when Ray suddenly stopped. "Hey, why don't we ask Tyson or Kai? I mean, Tyson is Japanese and Kai is half-Japanese."

"Sure, but what do we say if they asks us where we heard them from?" Max was looking at Ray with questioning eyes.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that, never mine then."

"You know, I wander what a 'TyKa' moment is." The blond said, curious showing in his sky-blue eyes, the neko-jin opened the front door and both enter, only to stop short in their way to enter the living room. The site they were witnessing was, to put it simply, _strange_. Why? Well, Tyson and Kai were fighting, but not with their fists nor with insults. The midnight haired boy was laughing so hard and was trying to speak to Kai, whom was _tickling _him.

"K-ai, ple… please sto-to, can't bre-ath!"

"Not until you say it!" Kai was torn between amusement and annoyance; neither of them had noticed that they had an audience.

"Ok, so-rry, I… I promise, that I'll never steal… yo-ur, sca-rf again!" Kai stopped but didn't get off of the still giggling blue head, Tyson opened his eyes, and without thinking he put the white fabric around his captain. When he was done, he still hadn't removed his hands from the scarf, and was smiling widely, Kai seeing the other smile couldn't help but let a very small smile form on his usually emotionless face. They stare at each other for a while, when they hear a 'click' sound.

Faster then lightning, both boys were a meter apart from each other, both sporting similar crimson red faces. They glance at each other and, if possible, their blushed increased. They turned to look at their friends, only to find them looking at something; curious they walked towards them, and peer at the digital-camera, and froze. The picture was of them in their early position, which didn't look/say, in a way, _appropriate. _

"You are going to delete that, right?" Tyson laughed nervously, Kai agreeing with him.

"Nope!" Ray said a grin on his face, he glance at Max, whom in turn smile, "We're going to keep it, but don't worry, we'll make sure you get a copy!" And without further discussion/argument they were gone, leaving two red faces teens in an awkward situation.

"Um, you want to help me with dinner?" Tyson said uncertain, not daring to look at his captain.

"Sure, whatever." So, they left to prepare diner.

(With Max and Ray :)

The two friends were sited in front of the computer, e-mail address in hand. As soon as the computer was loaded, and they had a page up; Ray typed the address on the address bar. They waited for about five seconds and the main page displayed a picture of Tyson and Kai hugging. They shrugged their shoulders and said nothing about it, Ray moved the mouse and click 'Register' the page went blank, and then it showed many things to type, they filled it without thinking. It then showed that they needed a picture, so Max plugged the digital camera and the picture was displayed at the screen. They put it and then another page popped up saying to wait.

When the loading was complete the page went blank and then appeared a picture of Kai and Tyson, backs to each other holding hands, again they didn't say anything. The background was pink and red, with some blue and black, a big banner with pretty writing read 'Welcome, White Tiger and Purple Turtle' then on the bottom of it read 'TyKa 4 Ever!'

"Hey Ray, look." Max pointed to the menu column, and it had:

Extras

Fan-Fictions

Fan-Art

Manager

Members

TyKa 4 Ever

Shounen-ai and Yaoi?

Humor

Links

"Go there, I think it can tell us what they mean." Ray pushed the mouse and the screen went blank. It took a while until it loaded and when they read the definition, they could only stare. To top it all, a drawing of Kai and Tyson kissing was shown as the background, now they knew what they had join and were able to understand why the girls had been happy knowing that they were _together_.

"Hey guys, diner is ready!" Tyson chose that moment to enter the room, Kai was behind him, startle, both teens jump up to tried to hide the picture.

"Hey, how have you been? Lovely weather we're having!" they stared at Max, whom tried to hide their view from the computer, while Ray was trying to log off.

"Damn, shit, it's frozen, crap!" Kai and Tyson arched a brow in question.

"What are you doing?" Kai's voice held suspicious to it. He and Tyson started to walk towards the now, beyond worry teens, Max wasn't able to think anything. Ray sensing that they, he, didn't had much choice made a drastic one. There was a loud 'crash' sound as the poor computer met the wooden floor, all stared at the now crashed/busted, literally, computer.

"Holy… damn Ray, gramps is going to kill me!" Tyson shouted glaring at the nervous neko-jin.

"Oops, sorry Ty, it slipped."

"It slipped? Damn you, Ray Kon, I'm going to kill you!" Max and Kai only stared, one with worry eyes, the other with amusement on them. Running, shouts, curses, and screams were heard all over the dojo that evening: diner forgotten.

(Blue)

"Hey Blue, what you doing?" 'Red' asked while entering the office, 'Yellow' behind her.

"Hi guys, I was just seeing to whom I can give the mission to." She looked tired and unhappy.

"Why can you do it?" 'Yellow' asked sitting on a chair, 'Red' doing the same.

"I can't, I'm going on vacation." Suddenly a girl with short black hair burst through the doors a folder was in her hands.

"What's the matter, Yue?" 'Blue' asked, the girl took a gulp of breath and spoke.

"Two more members join today, and, um, never mine, look for yourself!" she handed the crème color folder to their 'leader' and a smirk form on 'Blue's' tan face.

"Girls, I think we found our perfect _couple_ for the mission." She put the folder on the desk and stood, ready to contact their new members. On the front of the folder in black bold letters were the names: 'White Tiger and Purple Turtle' printed on it.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Brt:** Yey they found out! Will they accept the 'mission'? Will they denied their love? What will happen next? See you later :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Brt: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Warnings: **Same as last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The morning was peaceful and the weather was perfect, the captain of the Bladebreakers, also known as Kai Hiwatari was training at six-thirty, _who the hell invented alarmed clocks!_ He was thinking about the way Ray and Max were acting lately, something was up. He order Dranzer to make a sharp turn, but the blue blade was not able to do it. So, it ended up fully stopping by his master's feet.

"Having trouble?" the two-tone boy glanced at the back porch, and saw the midnight haired boy standing still in his pajamas, a smile on his face, he wander how long the other boy had been there watching him.

"None of your business." The teen only shook his head and smiling he returned inside. Kai thought that the boy had left him alone for good, he soon found out that was not the case. Ten minutes passed when the happy blader returned fully dress, blade in hand.

"Want to practice?" the cold boy thought about it and thought that it was probably better then practicing by him self, soon the sound of blades hitting each other woke the other two members of the team.

"Wow, Tyson is up early!" Maxi said, surprised writing in his sky-blue eyes, same thing with the raven-haired blader. "So, Tyson, why so early?" he asked the boy, whom was still battling his captain.

"I guess chasing Ray yesterday did exhausted me a little, so I went to bed early." The blond nodded, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Hey Maxi, want to help me get breakfast ready?" Ray asked, his eyes telling him that the other boy wanted to talk.

"Sure, I'll help, see you in a little while Tyson and Kai!" both boys entered the kitchen no one of them spoke. "Well, what do you think about all this?" the blond finally voiced his question; the boy next to him sighed, but said nothing. The silenced that followed was not a good one.

"I don't know," Ray, after awhile, responded, "Max?" say boy glanced at his companion, mentioning for him to continue. "Well, I was going to ask you about, um, what we… you said about, I mean, oh man, this stinks. I can't talk normally again!" a _small_ 'thud' was heard as Ray's head met the kitchen table, a frown on his face. The blond was confused about his teammates behavior, but his face's expression turned to an understanding one.

"Oh, that." the raven-haired boy nodded, head still on the table, "I well, um, what do _you_ think?" Ray knew that that was coming. He lifted his head and stared directly at the nervous blond.

"What I think, no, _know_ is that I… like you, _a lot._" The blonds' face turned crimson, Ray smiled, "I have answered, how about you?" Max face, if possibly, turned even redder.

"Yeah, I like you too," he fixed his eyes on the raven-haired blader and blushing continued, "I also like you, _a lot._" Silence descended on them, but it was a comfortable one, and without their acknowledge their lips met for a brief moment. "I guess we need to start breakfast." And they did just that. "Hey Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that the girls were right about Tyson and Kai?" Ray was deep in thought.

"I guess, they both do show respect for each other, they also, even though they don't admit it, care for one another." Max nodded and both were silent for the rest time of preparing the food. When the food was ready Max called both teens to get inside, soon they were eating pancakes and drinking coffee, milk, and juice. No one spoke during this, but Ray and Max glanced at one another once in while. They weren't half finished when a knock sounded from the front door.

"I'll get it." Kai offered and walk out of the kitchen, Tyson was curious and decided to follow his captain. Ray looked through the window and his eyes widen, he was surprised to see their 'leader' and two other members in the front door. "Max we have a problem, quick, distract them!" Max frown, but when Ray showed him their visitors, the blond immediately ran towards their friends.

"Guys, wait!" the two stopped and looked at the blond.

"What is it Max?"

"Why don't we go and practice!" both teens looked at the blond strangely, "come, time is wasting!" he shoved them, not so gently, to the back door, neither of them had noticed that Ray was opening the door. When the raven-haired teen was sure that they were out of hearing/seeing distance he opened the door, and was greeted by 'Blue', 'Red', and 'Yellow' "What are you doing here?"

"We come to ask you and your _friend _for a favor." 'Blue' said for them, "can we come in?" Ray nodded and led them to his room, not wanting Tyson or Kai to know just yet.

"What's the favor?"

"Is Purple Turtle here?" Ray said he would go get him, soon the four were sited in total silence, the raven-haired boy was afraid that the sounds of beyblades would be heard. "The favor is, that we want your help to get Tyson-chan and Kai-chan together." No one answered her for about five minutes until…

"What, are you out of your mind, how are we supposed to do that!" both boys shouted together.

"We saw your picture, and we thought that you would be perfect for it, so what do you say?" Ray was thinking about it he had made a mental list of the good vs. the bad things, so far the bad side was winning.

"We'll do it." he was surprise by the confident sound of his Maxi's voice. They shook hands and the girls were gone, telling them to go in the afternoon to 'Blue's' office for more information. The teens walked outside to see their unexpected friends battle with each other, they gazed at each other and smiled, they knew that their days/lives will be more interesting from now on, they just prayed that it didn't involved any kind of physical pain.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Brt:** Thank-you so very much for your reviews! They have accepted the 'mission' now, how will they accomplish it? Stay tune! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Brt: **Thanks for reviewing (Yea, cookies :D) Enjoy! Also I don't know _anything_ about computers… stuff.

**Warnings:** Same.

**Disclaimer:** Same.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ray and Max were walking towards 'Blue's' office in silence, though very close to each other, holding hands. Both boys were _so_ in cloud nine that they didn't noticed that they had arrived at their destination. The happy -secret for now- couple had told Kai that they couldn't practice today, because they had something to do, so in the end Tyson and him went to the woods of the park to train.

"So, Ray what do you think that we might have to do?" Ray's blond angel asked him.

"Well, I think… no, _know_ that is going to be _very_ hard to get them together, only because both are _way_ to proud, stubborn, and hotheads. Yes, even _Kai_!" Max laughed, and a smile appeared on Ray's face, proud to had been able to make his angel laugh. "We're here." He declared stopping in front of the door. He knocked three times, and immediately the door was opened for them.

"Hey, White Tiger, Purple Turtle! How's your day?" 'Blue' asked while eating cookies, they then noticed that 'Red' 'Yellow' and another girl, that they didn't recognize, were either sited on the chairs or in the carpet floor.

"Hey Blue, been great so far! You?" Max responded and smiling politely at the other occupants of the room.

"I'm great, a friend gave me cookies; I love cookies! But I _love_ TyKa more!" the others teens smiled nervously and sweat-dropped, unable to respond. "Ah, I almost forgot, you're here for more information on your _little_ assignment!" they could only nod. 'Blue' nodded and turned to the new girl, "Yue?" but strangely enough the girl didn't show any response that may indicate that she had heard her. "Yue!" that did the trick.

"What?"

"Can you bring me the presents for them, and the envelope, please?" the girl nodded slowly and left the room. "I wander what's wrong with her?" 'Blue' mused to her self, but the others were able to hear her. A couple of moments later 'Yue' was back and gave the things to 'Blue' "Thanks Yue, I didn't," but 'Yue' wasn't listening to her, "…Yue!"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." 'Blue' looked at her friend in concern, before turning to look at the confuse boys, "Well, in the envelope there's some tickets for the 'Beach Party' have you hear of it?"

"Yes, is really great, especially at the end when the sky is lit by the fireworks!" Max said happily; Ray nodded his knowledge.

"Yes, well, I was thinking that maybe you can give the four extra tickets/passes to the whole team, Bladebrakers, I'm sorry but my mind can't remember the names of the others, since I focus more on Tyson and Kai." Ray and Max paled a bit, because she was talking about them! "I know I can go in the computer and check!" she smiled brightly.

"_NO!" _"Blue's' fingers hovered over the keyboard, all the girls stopped what they were doing and stare at them, shock on their faces. "Um, I mean we know whom they are so… um, you don't have to go and check any more." Ray answered nervously; his and Max's face resemble a red tomato.

"Um, ok, well… I know why don't you open your gifts, and we're sorry but because you're the first boys to join the club, we didn't know what to get you." Both teens nodded in understanding, they started to open their gifts, Ray's was wrapped in white and light tallow stripes, while Max's was cover with purple and light blue, when the paper was all removed the only thing that they could do was stare. "So… do you like it?"

Ray stared at the frown that was stitched on the soft material, familiar blue markings and soft white scarf, and glaring crimson eyes. He was staring at his captain, no, more like a _plushie _version of his captain. Ray was staring at plushie Kai. Max on the other hand gazed at the familiar red jacket, yellow t-shirt and the smile stitched on the light brown material, and staring at the wide copper eyes of his best friend. Max was staring at plushie Tyson. They glanced at each other, before a smile formed on their faces.

"We sure do!" both said in union, seeing with amusement at the doll forms of their best friends. The only thing that they hope/pray for was for the others to never, _ever_, finding about them having a doll/plushie of them.

"I'm glad! well that's all, I'm sure you'll need time to give the tickets/passes to them, I just hope it works. Oh, and if we have more information for you we'll send an e-mail to you." Max looked accusingly at Ray, and gave him a half glared.

"Sorry, but out computer kind of… 'Crush and burn.'" Both teens remembered that while Tyson was chasing Ray, the all ready dead computer was smoking and soon after that it was in flames. Luckily, Kai was calmed enough to put the flames out. Resulting in Tyson giving him a huge hug and a quick peck on the cheek, but Ray and Max doubted that either of them noticed, since both were glaring at them.

"Really? Well, if you want we can look at it if you want, but a have never hear of a virus that 'burn' files." Max again glared at his neko.

"Well, this 'virus' is new, it's called 'R.K.'" 'Red' looked up.

"Really? Wow, then that virus is very dangerous, don't you think?"

"Yes, _very_ dangerous." Poor Ray could only smiled nervously, and laugh weakly, no really wanting to get in the wrong side of his blond. After talking about 'the virus' and 'Red' giving them two digital cameras, the couple left to 'help' there friends with their 'problems.'

"Maxi!" whine Ray, "why are you _so_ mean to me?" the blond glanced at him with an amused smile and laughed.

"Jeez, Ray I never thought I would hear you whine before."

"You're so _funny,_ 'R.K.'... it was an accident!" Max raised a brow, "…Ok, maybe I helped the computer a little bit. I can't ever win, can I?" Max laughed and said that he was whining more then Tyson, when Kai threaten to take away his snacks, and TV for a week, if he didn't practice. "Well, _this_ is different."

"How?"

"...Maxi?"

"Yes?"

"Shut-up." And a new wave of laughter escaped the blonds' lips.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Brt: **Hope you like it, also next chapter it will have (I hope) more humor, and kind of TyKa moment, it'll just be some fluff. MaRa fluff, and a 'bad' day for the two poor teens, not so bad though. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Brt: **Thanks! Well, here's the next chapter!

**Warnings:** Mayor ooc. :D

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Damn.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ray and Max were walking in silence, not knowing what to say, Max looked down at the Tyson plushie. He saw the big eyes and the smile, he couldn't help but smile himself, he then glance at his neko and saw him glaring at the Kai plushie, Max raised both brows.

"Ray, what are you doing?" but strangely enough the Chinese teen didn't answered, so Max tried again. "Ray!" this time the boy blinked and glanced at his Maxi.

"Damn, I lost." The younger boy stared strangely at his partner.

"Ray, why were you doing, and what do you mean you lost?" Ray tilted his head to one side and pointed at the doll form of his captain.

"We were playing a glaring contest, plushie Kai won, and I lost." Poor Max felled anime style, a huge sweat-dropped on his head.

"You were what?"

"Well, if you were to stare at his glare, you couldn't help but to glare back. It feels like he's the real thing." Ray said in a matter-of-factly tone, Max smiled nervously.

"Whatever Ray… you said it not me."

"But it's true, Maxi you're so mean!" the blond only stared at the 'suppose' calm blader, whom could be calm in any kind of situation. "Hey, you know what, his right hand is kind of heavy." The blond nodded, the hand of his plushie was also heavier then the other one, the only difference was that it was his left hand. "I wander if is a magnet." Both glanced at each other and shrugged, they put the small hands together, and were surprised that they did had magnets. So now it looked as if the plushies were holding hands.

"Aw, that's cute!" Max couldn't help saying it, Ray agreed with him, but when they tried to pull them apart the hands wouldn't separate. "That's strange." Max said pulling a little harder, Ray doing the same, "They aren't separating."

"I guess we just let them like that." Ray handed his plushie to Max, "Came, and lets find the others."

"Shouldn't we hide them, Tyson or Kai might find them." Max suggested, so they headed towards the dojo. When they arrived there, they discovered that the others weren't back yet. "Hey do you think that they're still practicing?"

"Don't know, but if Kai is battling Tyson, I think that they both will battle until one wins. Which takes a _very_ long time. You want to go and find them?" Ray suggested, Max put the plushies on the dresser and both walked towards the park's woods. When they reached their destination, they were surprised to find that no one was there. "Strange, they're not here."

"Wander where they are." Max mused to himself. They look at each other and shrugged.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUYS!" they turned around to find that Tyson and Kai were running, Tyson was carrying something, but they couldn't tell what. Kai was a few steps behind the midnight haired boy; Tyson run passed them.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" finished Kai while passing them.

"Run? From what?" they turn once again, and their eyes widen; many scary looking guys were chasing them! In no time at all, they were running behind their friends. "Kai! What the _hell_ is going on?" Ray shouted at his captain.

"Well, that _idiot_!" he pointed accusingly at the midnight haired boy, "was _'pretending'_ to be hero... _again!_" Kai soon discovered that it was hard to point while running, so he instead settle for one of his famous glares.

"Hey," Tyson shouted, "I am a _hero_, I was the one whom stopped Voltaire and Boris!"

"He does have a point." Max said matter-of-factly, Ray agreeing with him.

"Do you want me to finish the _damn_ story or not?" immediately they all went quiet, "as I was saying, before being _rudely _interrupted, Tyson and I were practicing when those guys," he pointed behind him at the still chasing tugs, "showed up, and started beating a defenseless dog…"

"Puppy!" Tyson corrected him, Kai glared.

"So, he went to them, and hit one guy, and grabbed the _puppy_ then the leader was about to hit Tyson…"

"Kai here saved me!" Tyson once again interrupted.

"So, that's how it all started. The end." The other sweat-dropped.

"Where's the puppy?" Ray asked, looking behind him, and noted that the guys were still behind them, "Don't they ever get tired?"

"Here it is!" Tyson raised his arms and showed them the small, brownish pup, his eyes where color blue, and was cute. "Isn't it cute?"

"No, I'm more of a cat person!" both Kai and Ray shouted.

"But it's _so_ cute!" both Tyson and Max shouted in defense of the pup.

"Kai! How the _hell_ are we going to get out of this?" the midnight haired boy whine, he and the rest were getting tired of running.

"Oh, sure ask me for advice I'm the _'great Hiwatari'_ well, guess what, I don't know. _You _think of something, _'Mr. Hero.'_"

"Wow, never knew Kai could make a joke." Ray said impressed, Max agreed with him. _Finally _Kai had an idea and he pulled Tyson aside in an ally, but Ray and Max kept running. "Where the damn hell did they disappeared to?" Max said that he didn't care and to keep running to save their skins.

Back with Tyson and Kai, both were breathing hard, "Damn, that was close!" Exclaimed Tyson, whom still had the puppy.

"Yeah, please remind me to _never_ let you save anymore puppies."

"Aw, but you save me, and thank-you!" he hugged Kai, being careful to not hurt the puppy; the two-tone teen blushed. He was thankful for the darkness of the ally, "I have an idea!" Tyson suddenly proclaimed Kai glanced at him.

"You have a plan to help the others?"

"Nope!" Kai felled anime style, a huge sweat-dropped on his head.

"What?"

"Came lets go!" and with his free hand, Tyson grabbed Kai's hand and proceed to drag him off.

(With Max and Ray, this part is some fluff! This is for all MaRa fans! ;)

The teens were able to free themselves from their 'new friends' "Man, that was close!" Ray said, lying on the grass, they ended up back in the park.

"I hear you, wander where they disappeared to now." Max said beside his neko. They stayed there laying in a comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's company. When the sun was to hot Ray stood and carried his small angel bride style, he sat himself at the foot of a large tree trunk and pulled his Maxi on his lap. They didn't speak; just enjoy their time together. "Ray?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that I love you?" Max had a small blushed, and he buried his head in Ray's chest.

"Yes, do _you_ know that I love you too?" Max blushed harder and nodded. Ray lifted Max's chin and slowly kiss him, "Lets go, we need to tell them about the party." They stood with great effort, all their muscles hurt from their small exercise run.

(End small fluff moment.)

Both teens entered the dojo looking tired, "Tyson, Kai! We're back!" Max shouted, trying to get their friend's attention.

"Welcome back, we're at the kitchen!" Tyson called back. The still secret couple entered and saw their friends eating sandwiches, "Here, we save some for you too." Kai handed them the sandwiches.

"Thank-you, how come you didn't help us?" Ray questioned.

"I don't know!" all, except Tyson, felled anime style.

"Jeez, thanks." Sarcasm was clearly on both the teens' tone of voice. As they ate, Ray told them about the beach party, Tyson immediately agree but Kai didn't. "Oh come on Kai, it'll be fun!" Ray tried to change his captain's choice, sadly not succeeding one bit.

"Kai you're going." Tyson declared, daring say boy to argue.

"Whatever." Both Max and Ray could tell that Kai would do anything to make Tyson happy, to this thought they both smiled, maybe they had a chance after all. They explain everything when a bark stopped them in their conversation. It was the puppy that Tyson and Kai had saved.

"What is he doing here?" both Max and Ray asked, staring at the happy pup.

"I asked gramps if I could keep him, and he said yes!" Tyson explain, the others asked him if he had name it already, the midnight haired boy said that he still couldn't find a good name for it. Ray excused himself saying that he was going to go and get the tickets, he left and didn't noticed the nameless pup was following him, he opened the door and closed it, sadly he still hadn't seen the pup. Ray walked towards the dresser and grabbed the plushies; he then sat in the bed, when a bark scared him.

"AHH!" poor neko felled on, or down, to the wooden floor, "Holy… you scared me, please don't do that again." He hadn't noticed that while falling to the floor, he had accidentally dropped the plushies on the bed; the pup stared at them with big curious eyes. Suddenly the puppy scooped the plushies in his mouth and Ray immediately glanced at the window, and sighed in relief, the window was closed. "Ok, little doggie, those aren't chew toys drop them now." Ray tried to reach for the dolls but the pup thought that he was playing with him and jumped from the bed.

"Ok don't panic, as long as the door remains close, everything will be ok."

"Hey Ray, I want to talk to you." It was Max!

"Maxi! Don't open…." Sadly he didn't have time to finish as the door was opened, immediately the dog run out of the room, "Max, we have a _big_ problem!"

"What is it?" the neko pointed towards the small dog, which had stopped and was looking at the teens. Max eyes widen seeing their plushies were in the mouth of the puppy, "Ray he has our plushies!"

"No shit Sherlock, what the _hell_ do we do now, if Kai or Tyson sees them we're done for!" Yes, the stress was getting to poor Ray.

"Here little puppy, come here." Max tried, _tried_ being the key word, to make the puppy to come to him, sadly the pup didn't listened and instead run. "Damn, Ray we need to catch him!" and so the couple run to try to get their plushies out of the mouth of a happy puppy.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Tyson and Kai chose that moment to appear, since it was them whom had saved the puppy it was natural when the excited pup run their way. The couple sensing that they were about to be busted did something that only a brave, or very stupid, person would do; they run _ahead_ of the puppy and grabbed the surprised teens. They shoved them back inside of the kitchen and slammed the door in their faces.

"Hurry, catch him!" so, they continued to chase, and many 'crashes' and 'thuds' were hear as the 'game' continued. It finally stopped but in a _weird _way to say the least, they Ray, Max, and man's best friend, ended up, literally, on the roof. "How the _hell_ did we end up at the roof? Dogs aren't supposed to climbed roofs!" Ray was to say the least, not pleased at this moment.

"Ok, as I see it Maxi we have three options, a) If we make a wrong move, we fall and brake something, b) if the dog makes a wrong move, he'll brake something, and c) we all make a wrong move, and we all end up in the hospital." Wow, not very good choices to pick from.

"Actually Ray, we have four," Ray turned to looked from the pup to his Maxi, he raised a brow in question, "d) or the puppy will think of something clever and jump to the big tree, landing safely in a branch, then he'll jump to a lower branch and then to the safety of the ground, he then will stroll back to the dojo as if nothing happened." Ray stared at the blond with wide eyes.

"What makes you say that?" he truly wanted to know why his blond had say that.

"Easy, it just happen." The blond said it as if it was something that happen every day.

"What!" the raven-haired boy looked down, and sure enough the pup was walking back inside, plushies still in his mouth. "When in the hell did that happen?" Max gave him an annoyed look.

"I just did." Poor Ray was beginning to see red, he moved towards his blond, "you ok, Ray?" the other teen didn't respond, but Ray slipped and he grabbed Max for balanced but the blond was not able to balanced him, and both found themselves falling. Luckily, they were able to grabbed the edge of the rooftop, "Damn, this sucks!" shouted Ray.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" asked Tyson, he and Kai were looking for the still nameless puppy.

"Oh, we're just _hanging_ around, you?" the blond was amazed by his neko's sarcasm.

"Well, that's good." Silenced felled around them, Ray was beyond furious, but he kept reminding himself that he was calm.

"You do know that you're like about two feet from the ground, right?" the couple looked down, and sure enough they were really close to the ground, they let go of the edge and landed safely down. Both were red in the face, one for embarrassment the other from anger. "Have you seen the cute puppy?"

"No." both responded.

"But I saw you playing with it." Tyson was deep in thought, he was sure that he had hear them running with the pup.

"Yes and no, lets say that the _puppy_ 'ditched' us." Ray's voice was low and surprisingly calm, not a very good sign. Sadly no one noticed, except for a nervous looking blond.

"Well, we have to go, we are going to the pet store to buy him… doggie things." Wow, that was _smart._ The two teens were about to head back inside when the couple stood in their way, "Something wrong?"

"No, I'll go find the doggie!" Ray volunteered and left, the remanding two looked at the nervous blond.

"So, are you excited about the beach thing?" they stared at him, but after an uncomfortable silenced there was a rather loud 'crash' and a few curses were heard. Moments later Ray reemerged all looking really tired and angry holding a still hyper puppy. "Here's your _cute puppy_." Tyson grabbed the pup from the neko's arms and smiled cutely.

"You want to go with us?" they nodded and Tyson and Kai walked inside the dojo, Ray followed them, no one noticed that Max stayed behind a thoughtful expression on his pale face.

"Wander what that crash was." He mused to himself.

"Ray Kon, you better have insurance!" that was defiantly Tyson, quickly Max entered to living room spotted an angry Granger chasing his worry Kon. At the sidelines he spotted Kai, amazingly, laughing. He walked towards him and asked him what happen, Kai in turn pointed at where the TV used to be, well it was still there, but it was broken, literal.

"But Tyson, watching too much TV is bad for you!" Ray tried to defend himself.

"That doesn't give you the right to brake it!" after more curses, and many 'thuds' 'crashes' and others things, the group found themselves in front of the pet store. "Isn't this great! Come, lets go in!" it seems that the blue head was back to his cheerful self again. Max stared worriedly at Ray, whom had a big bump in his head, and Kai… well, lets just say that he had never laughed so hard in his life! The group of friends entered and could only stare at the many animals; there were cats, dogs, rabbits, hamsters, snakes, and many more. "Isn't this place awesome!" he grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him to the pets' toys section.

"Now what?" Ray question, apparently he was back to 'normal'.

"I know, lets see the pets!" the blond run towards the hamsters' cage and 'awed' saying that they were so cute. "Why don't we get a pet?"

"No thanks, I all ready had a _'blast'_ with the do- _puppy_." The raven-haired boy was able to stop him self from saying the 'd' word, knowing that his cute blond would 'correct' him.

"Tyson, get this damn thing off of me!" they turned around towards the shout of the great Hiwatari; only to discovered that Tyson was wrapping a _huge_ greenish-brown snake around him.

"But Kai, isn't fun?"

"Hell no!" the two-tone haired boy grabbed the offended snake and flung the slimy thing away from him, only succeeding for it to land on a unexpected client, whom in turn screamed, over all it a small 'joke' turned to a full blast panicked scene. When the manager emerged from the back of the store, and saw that half of his animals were running free, he started to yell at the two responsible teens whom turned his nice pet store into a 'zoo'. In all the commotion no one noticed that the nameless pup was heading towards the back storage area, all except two.

"Ray the puppy!" they followed the small pup through the door, and saw him eating a bone. "Wander where he had that from." They shrugged and Max picked up the pup, whom still had the bone, they turned to leave when a growl stopped them, slowly they turn their heads and saw many red eyes, "Ray, I suggest we… RUN!" and both teens dashed through the door. "Tyson! Kai!" say teens turned to their friends an their eyes widen.

"Max! Ray! What the hell?"

"Pay for the stuff, and run!" the others didn't need to be told twice; Kai quickly shoved the money in the man's face and he and Tyson run outside.

"What the hell did you did?" Kai angrily shouted; Tyson was holding the bags.

"We didn't do anything! It was all the pup's fault!"

"Well, what happen?"

"When you two were having a 'pleasant conversation' with the boss, your pup went to the back, and we found it eating a bone. We picked him up and noticed that we were being 'glared at'."

"Have you thought of giving them the bone back?"

"Um, no."

"You _idiot!_" and finally they were able to get away from the mad dogs, "That's way I prefer cats." Kai declared catching his breathe. The timed had arrived for them to go to the beach party, reaching their destination; they were surprised by the huge amount of people there. "Great, more noise." They went to a nervy cliff, which was a small feet from the water, maybe four feet.

"Is this not a great place for _someone _to confess their _love?"_ Ray _smoothly _tried to suggest. Kai and Tyson looked thoughtful, before saying the same thing at the same time.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter where you are when saying your confession of love, as long as you mean it." they both had their eyes close while saying it, when they reopened them they gaze at each other with a sincere smile. Behind them the sun lower itself and Ray couldn't help but take the waterproof camera from his jacket and take a picture. Snapped from their little world by the sudden flash of light, the two teens looked away from each other, a blushed on their faces. The couple looked at each other and smiled, after all they were right.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Brt:** I hope you liked it! I had a blast writing it :D I hope you liked the MaRa fluff and the TyKa fluff at the end. Did you like the humor thing? The reason as to why I wrote this long chapter was because Serenity suggested for me to write my Spanish story to English, and I'm working on it, though I don't know when I'll post it. Thanks Serenity for suggesting it, I really didn't have thought of it, thanks a bunch. Also next chapter Ray and Max will have another bad day, but in the end fluff, Tyson and Kai will have more fluff. ;D thank-you for your wonderful reviews :D also the 'nameless pup' will have small parts! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Brt: **Aw, thanks so much for reviewing! It made my day better :D

Nkingy: I know that they aren't slimy, but have you ever touch them when they are wet? No, sadly they still have some way to go, but it's getting there. Of curse the 'nameless' puppy will have a name!

LiahWoodsKainTalalover: No just yet, almost. ;D

Renluva: Yes, Spanish is my first language :D

**Warnings: **Mayor ooc! ;D

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The four friends had stayed in silenced for a long time, and didn't know how to break it. They couldn't find anything to talk about, when a sudden 'bark' brought their attention to the still nameless pup. "So, what now?" Tyson said, who had the puppy in his arms, a new red leash around his small neck.

"How about _you._" Ray pointed at Kai and Tyson, "go and do… something." wow, that was _smart._

"Ok, but what about _you_?" Kai said raising a brow at the two teens.

"We'll go and," Max tried to think of something and his gaze landed on the hyper puppy, "We'll take the puppy for a walk!" the blond grabbed the pup from the confuse midnight haired teen, and he smiled at Ray.

"So, now you can have some fun, you could also think of a name for the _puppy!_ See you in a little while!" and without further discussion, the still secret couple left two confused teen standing close to each other.

"That was," Tyson started.

"Interesting." Finished Kai, he then turned his attention to his friend/rival, "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Um, how about… that!" the hatless, yes Tyson wasn't wearing his hat, teen pointed at a stand that you catch a small fish in a net, afterwards you get to keep it. Isn't that nice? Tyson grabbed the two-tone haired teen, which for once was not wearing his scarf, and proceeded to drag him to the line. When it was their turn to go, Tyson grabbed the small net and started to catch a golden-color fish, sadly he was not having any luck, Kai in the other hand was smirking and staring at the now flustered teen.

"Jeez, can't you catch a single fish? And here I thought that you were an excellent bladeder who could do anything you set your mind to, I guess I was wrong." Kai's tone of voice held amusement to it, the other teen only scowled and pouted.

"Whatever, besides this is _way_ different no like _you_ can do any better then me." The midnight haired boy challenged his captain, whom in turned half glared and say nothing. He moved besides the now grinning boy and grabbed the small net form his hand, after a long moment Kai wasn't able to catch a fish either. "See, not as easy as you thought it would be."

"Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"Shut-up." Say boy just grin wider and tried to grab the net from his captain's hand, but Kai didn't let him, after some tug and pull, they both ended up holding the net. They both had a blush on their faces, Tyson's more noticeable then Kai's. They locked their gaze and their eyes filled with an unspoken challenge, so now both hold the net and started to tried to catch a small fish; they didn't noticed the three pair of eyes watching them, and a flash of light. _Finally, _they got so angry that they just gave up, "this is stupid." Kai declared crossing his arms and sighing.

"Want to do something else?" Tyson asked, while handing the net back to the man whom was the owner of the fish game.

"Whatever." As they walked, they first headed to another game, and this time they were able to win. When they got tired they went to a food stand and sat listening to the music, both not knowing what to say nor do.

(With Max, Ray, and the nameless puppy.)

"Ok, this is boring they are just _sitting _there, doing absolutely _nothing!_" Ray said while pulling his black hair, his blond only sighed petting the anxious puppy. The puppy wanted to do something! But sadly enough he wasn't able to tell the humans, poor pup. "Maxi, I'm going to cry!" The sudden exclamation from his lover brought the blonds' attention towards him. What the hell was his Ray talking about?

"Um, why?"

"Because we aren't doing anything, and those… those _imbeciles_," Max sweat-dropped and smile nervously, "aren't doing anything either, it's just too overwhelming. I'm not able to stand too much stress! I'm only human for crying out loud!" Max put the pup down and walked towards his lover and hugged him. Ray relaxed and hugged back, sadly neither noticed that the pup was walking away. "Thanks Maxi."

"No problem now lets go and meet the others."

"Maxi?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the pup?" silence –except the music- answered him, the other blinked twice.

"_Damn!_" and so the couple started to walk in a totally different direction from the puppy, how sad. "Where the hell could a small pup have gone to? It has short legs/paws I'm sure that he couldn't have gone too far. Damn this to hell, this sucks!" and Max spent some time talking 'colorfully' Ray in the other hand was not able to say anything, he was surprised to say the least, he had never heard his blond angel express himself in that 'interesting' way.

"Don't worry I'm sure that we'll find him, we just need to ask someone for help, that's all." Ray tried, _tried _being the key word, to calm his stress blond.

" Oh sure, I'm sure that someone will help us, I mean who wouldn't want to search for a cute puppy? Instead of having a good evening with their families and friends, of curse they'll help us." Ray was again impressed, since when did they switch roles?

"Um, Maxi you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm fine, you know I just entered a club that supports our two best friends, some tugs and some 'small' dogs chased us, and then we almost ended in a hospital. We have also lost our friend's puppy, which I remind you; you broke his computer and his TV, yeah I'm _peachy. _Why'd you ask?" Ray sweat-dropped but said nothing, afraid that he would get in the wrong side of the stress-out blond. Max would of have said more, but someone shouting their names stopped him.

"White Tiger! Purple Turtle!" ok, so they weren't their real names, but you get the point. Slowly both teens turned to came face to face with…

"Yellow!" both teens shouted, and sure enough 'Yellow' was standing not two feet from them a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" a curious Ray question raising a brow, Max doing the same.

"I just came because Blue wanted me to give you this." She explained while getting something out of her pants pocket, it was a small rectangular silver device, "It's a cell phone, she thought that it would be great for you to have this, so you'll be able to call for any assistance."

"Thank-you, so how you been?" Ray asked while putting the cell phone in his jacket, doubting that they would use it.

"Fine, and I just remember the names of the two last members of the Bladebreakers," to this both froze and paled, 'Yellow' didn't notice. "Their names are Ray and Max, sadly I don't know how they look like, I was going to search for pictures in the web, but my little brother downloaded a game, and the computer caught a virus. I also heard a rumor, you want to hear it?"

"Um, sure." Ray and Max were both out of their frozen state, for now.

"I heard that they made a very cute couple, but I want to see them myself so I thought that if I'm able to locate Ty-chan and Kai-chan I'll be able to see them, so I'll see you later."

"NO." 'Yellow' stopped mid-step and she stared surprised at the couple, startle beyond words, why the hell were they acting this way? "Um, well we heard that Ray and Max," it was weird to talk about themselves, "aren't here because they are in…" Ray couldn't think of anything else, he then turned to his blond for help.

"Vacation! Yes, they are on vacation, they went to Alaska!" both 'Yellow' and Ray felled anime style, a huge sweat-dropped on their heads. "No, I mean they went to Australia!" Ray wander where in the world had his Max had came up with that.

"Australia?" 'Yellow' question.

"Yes, you see they went to help the kangaroos!" Ray only sighed and buried his head on his hands. Why do these things always happen to him? Did someone up there liked to see him suffer, where they having a blast? Who knows, he sure didn't.

"Um, well that's good… I guess, I'll be going now." She tried once again to leave, but was stopped by Ray, whom showed her the pictures of their friends. "Wow, these are awesome! You're both natural for this, I sure wish you had join sooner! Do you think that they will confess their love? Because I mean it's plain as day that they both love each other, who couldn't see that? Ah, is Ty-chan not wearing his hat! He looks so cute; oh my good-golly-gosh is Kai-chan not wearing his scarf? He's so cute, is he smiling! I can bet that Ty-chan was the one who made him smile." It seems that 'Yellow' had gone to 'TyKa' mode. Both teens were impressed by her ability to talk without pausing to catch her breath.

"Um, Yellow."

"Don't you think that they're perfect for each other? Of curse you do why else would you had join a club for TyKa fans, how stupid of me to ask you that."

"YELLOW!" still nothing.

"Who do you think that would confess first, Ka-chan or Ty-chan? I personally think that it would be Kai-chan but Ty-chan is more open in expressing his feelings." it seems that 'Yellow' was in cloud 'TyKa' please leave a message after the pause, and thank-you for listening to her thoughts/ideas/theories. "I can see them now, I beautiful place, and the way they would see each other! Eyes sparkling with unsaid words and is that a puppy!" ok, that was… random. After they registered the last part they both turned around to see the no longer missing pup.

"Ra-White, the puppy!" Max was able to stop himself from saying the neko's real name, they quickly run towards the puppy leaving a confuse girl in their dust. "We'll see you later bye!"

"Um, ok bye… strange." And she walked away trying to find the perfect couple, a.k.a. TyKa. The pup was just standing waiting for the humans, but decided that he was bored and started to walk away, after all he wanted to have fun.

"Where the hell is that pup going to?" Max said while dodging a family, Ray doing the same.

"Why don't you ask him, I'm sure he'll answered you." Sarcasm was sure one of Ray's strong points; Max could only smile nervously. They continue the 'game' when the pup stopped by the stand where Tyson and Kai had previously being at, the one where you try to catch the fish. He at times would put his paw in the water, the couple stopped to catch their breath, "I got a name for the pup."

"You do?" Max asked curious.

"Yeah, Lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, lucky he's not sleeping with the fishes." To that Max hit him lightly on the back of the head. "What? I'm just saying!"

"That was not funny Ray."

"Who said I was trying to be funny." This time the hit was harder, "Jeez sorry." Max glared but said nothing. They turned their attention to the still playing pup, and they started to go forward to try to grab him. The pup sensing that he was in trouble looked up and gave a bark and ran. They not wanting to start the game again, made an attempt to stop him, they both reached for him but Max slipped on a puddle of water. He tried to regain his balance but he made the mistake of grabbing Ray, resulting in both teens to fall in the tank of water. "Oh come on! Can this get any worse!"

"Um Ray, I think it just did." Confuse the neko gaze at the blond next to him, whom in turned pointed nervously at a big man that was standing with his arms cross, looking furious.

"So, how would you be paying me with?" when Ray had finished paying the man, amazingly the money was not ruined, they walked trying once again to locate the pup.

"This sucks, now we're wet!"

"Don't worry, at least is not cold, then we would had being in trouble." Max was looking at the positive side, "hey look the puppy!" they once again spotted the pup, but the pup wasn't looking at them, instead he was watching some people preparing themselves for an eating contest. They once again reached for him, but the pup jumped on the table where ten pieces of pie where. The couple froze they couldn't do anything!

"Those this dog belong to someone?" the announcer asked the audience who echoed a no. Ray mention to Max to follow him, they now stood a foot away from the wagging-happy dog, they inched closer stretching their hands, almost there. The dog bark and dodge the pair of hands that was trying to grabbed him, only succeeding in both teens to lose their balance, resulting in both landing on the table. Pies fly in different directions, one was lucky enough to land on our favorite neko's head, what a waste of a good pie.

"Damn it all!" all the people whom were there to watch the contest moved away from a now fuming neko, some pie had also landed on his face. Max without thinking moved his face in front of the now confuse teen, and wordlessly licked Ray's pie covered cheek.

"Mm, taste like banana cream pie." The blond said, and smile at the now living tomato, um I mean Ray Kon. "Ray, are you ok?" his respond was the neko grabbing his shoulders and kissing him. There were some gasps of surprise from some people, but the others didn't pay attention. When they pulled apart, Max was the reflection of his Ray's face, whom could of guess that there was even such color of red?

"Mm you're right it is banana cream pie." Max could only stared at the now grinning raven-haired teen; he was unable to say anything, "Come let's go we need to find the pup." They walked once again, when they spotted Tyson and Kai still sitting, which, for some reason, didn't surprise them. What did surprised them was that the puppy was currently snoozing in Tyson's arms, Ray could feel he last nerve braking.

"Hey guys, we have found a name for the puppy!" Tyson waved at them, they noticed that Tyson was somewhat leaning on Kai, whom didn't look as if he was bother one bit. Something that they knew it was better left unanswered, besides it would make their 'mission' smoother.

"Really?"

"Yeah his name is Lucky!" Max could sense the warning signs going off his neko.

"Um, that's nice why did you name it Lucky?"

"Well, don't you think that it was really lucky for him to find us?"

"Yes, _very_." Kai was currently petting the now not so nameless pup, he then looked Ray and Max up and down and opened his mouth to question them, which in turned both Ray and Max held up their hands to silence him.

"Please _don't _ask." Both of them said at the same time, Kai only shrugged and resumed on petting the pu-Lucky, Tyson was doing the same, at times their hands would brush and both would blush but say nothing. Instead both letting a content smile appear on their faces.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Brt: **I'm really sorry for taking so long, but there are several reasons, 1: I'm having trouble with the computer, 2: my brother downloaded a game, which had a virus. (Same as 'Yellow's' reason) 3: Personal problems, and 4: I have decided to finish my Spanish story first and then write the English version, I'm 'cutting' some thing in my Spanish, so my English version will be longer. So yeah, I'm sorry, also there's one good new, I'm already done with translating chapter 3, but I have decided to post it until I'm done with the Spanish version. See you later I hope you enjoyed it :D (Again I'm sorry.) also I know that you don't call 'Chan' to a boy, but has anybody watch Getbackers? If you have, then you know that Genji calls his partner Ban, Ban-Chan, they make a cute pair! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

They were still standing; two were sited, at the same spot. "Want to do something or better yet say _something?_" Ray said, trying to hint something.

"Um, sure but what?" Tyson stopped petting Lucky and glance at each of his friends, when he glance at Kai he and the two-tone teen blushed.

"I'm tired." Max said and yawned; it was almost twelve. "How about we find a spot to watch the fireworks?" they all agree and they started to walk once again. Kai, Tyson, and Lucky were a few steps ahead of the couple, when suddenly both Tyson and Kai stopped and Kai turned to Max and Ray and wordlessly handed them Lucky, both raise a brow at this.

"Take care of Lucky, we have something to do." Kai said while grabbing Tyson's hand and started walking towards the fish stand, the couple grinned, guess they wanted _'revenge' _for last time. Max and Ray didn't follow them, and instead sat on a nearby bench, watching as their friends walk towards the stand to try once again.

"Do you think that they'll win?" Max asked, but got no answer from his neko, confuse he turned to look at the raven-haired teen and was surprise to see say teen glaring at Lucky. "Ray, what are you doing?"

"Maxi, can dogs smirk?" if the blond had not beingsited, he would of have probably ended on the ground, instead he smiled nervously at him. Though he did admit that he was curious to know that himself.

"Um, no I don't think so, why you ask?"

"Well, Lucky here is smirking!"

"Ha-ha why do you say that?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but somehow, I don't know how, his expression says; 'just-you-wait-the-day-is-not-over-yet' I think something _bad_ is about to happen." Max looked at the teen with a weird expression but said nothing; instead he got a hold of Lucky and studied him.

"I think that you're imagining things, he's just happy that's all."

"I hope you're right, because…" but sadly he was not able to finish, because a scream interrupted him. They stood up and quickly turned towards the source and both pale, 'Yellow' was in front of Kai and Tyson taking pictures, a dreamy look on her eyes. They knew that this was bad. "I blame Lucky." Ray said glaring once again at the hyper puppy, which only bark. Poor Max felled anime style a huge sweat-drop on his head.

"Ray!"

"What? I'm just saying." The blond sighed but decided to not say anything, instead he turned to look at their friends whom looked confuse, Kai look like he was about to murder someone. "So, what now? We can't go because Yellow would get suspicious, damn this can't get any worse!" Sadly he spoke to soon.

"Oh-my-gosh, I can't believe that I'm seeing the real Kai-chan and Ty-chan! Did I tell you that I'm a _huge_ fan of both of you?" Kai's glare, if possible, said that there would be hell to pay, but lucky for 'Yellow' Kai did not hit girls, yes lucky indeed. "Hey can I ask you a question?" to this both nodded, and the secret couple pale. "Do you know what shounen-ai and yaoi is?" Ray and Max wanted to faint! While Tyson and Kai blushed scarlet, poor boys, what a question!

"Um, yes." Tyson said blushing as if there was not tomorrow, both him and Kai wanted to disappear, who wouldn't with all those people staring at you.

"Aw, you're so cute!" To this Kai glared harder and grabbed Tyson and put him behind him in a protecting matter, 'Yellow' saw this and scream in delight. "Kai-chan you're _so_ possessive!" the expressions of the poor teens, were to say the least, priceless. They wanted to disappear and to never have to live through this again, 'Yellow' didn't notice and started to take pictures once again of the living tomatoes, a.k.a. Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari.

"Ray, we need to do something!"

"What do you want me to do? Go up to her and say to stop embarrassing them! I think not!"

"Well, think of something Mr. I'm-calm-but-have-a-short-temper!"

"What the _hell_ did you say?"

"You heard me!" now the couple were arguing and totally forgetting the puppy, whom watch them with a happy expression on his cute face, some people stared at them. Lucky getting tired to see them argue, jump down the bench and run towards his masters, reaching his destination, he started to bark and jump. Tyson tried to grab him, but the hyper pup got every time away from his reach, Kai seeing as they couldn't get their dignity back decided to help the midnight haired boy.

"How sweet! Is he your puppy?"

"Yes!" both teens shouted, getting a little tired. Lucky ran trough the people out of sight, Tyson and Kai following him, leaving 'Yellow' on her cloud while looking at her pictures, a wide content smile on her face. The crowd that had form from her happy scream had quickly begun to walk away muttering something about teens today. Max and Ray were still arguing when they finally noticed the now gone puppy.

"Oh come on! Where the hell did he go to now?"

"Lucky is probably with Tyson and Kai."

"You're probably right, there is just one problem with that."

"What?" Max asked tilting his head to one side.

"_Where_ are Tyson and Kai?" Ray said while pointing at the now empty spot where their friends were supposed to be.

"Great, _just_ great." So, both stared to look for them, they were about to turn a corner when suddenly Lucky ran pass them, Tyson and Kai were right behind him. The couple were not fast enough to get away, so when Lucky ran in between them both Tyson and Kai ran and collided with them, all ending on the ground with a loud 'thud' moanings of pain were heard. "Damn, what happen?" Ray said rubbing his head.

"Oh, hey guys what are you doing?"

"We _were_ looking for Lucky, but I guess _he_ found us." Max responded, helping Ray to stand up, Kai was helping Tyson. A bark got their attention and they all look towards the excited puppy, "Get him!" Max declared running towards the now running pup.

"Max, wait!" Ray yelled trying to catch his blond; the others ran following them. After some minutes they stopped, Lucky had finally stopped. "I have a question." The others glance at Ray with raised eyebrows, "Can someone tell me how in the hell we ended in the forest?" sadly he was right, Lucky apparently had decided that he wanted a more _peaceful_ and _quiet_ environment, and had finally stop reaching the forest. "I mean we were in a damn beach with _a lot_ of people, and now we are in the damn fricking forest surrounded by stupid trees!"

"Now, now calm down I'm sure we can go home, just as soon as we get Lucky." Tyson tried, _tried_ being the key word, to calm his angry friend.

"Tyson, we're in the damn forest, and _Lucky_ does not like me, and you want me to calm down!" Kai glared at Ray, whom hid behind Max and the blond only raised his hand in a surrender matter, he did _not_ want to get in his captain's bad side… no one does.

"Calm down, lets just get Lucky so we can go home." Kai said, walking towards the pup. The pup tilted his head to one side and started barking and growling, Kai stopped startle and he glanced at his friends, whom were just as confuse as he. Kai saw the thing that made the pup to bark, and his eyes widen, behind his friend there was a damn huge bear! "Um, guys _don't_ move." His voice was quiet and below a whisper, the others stared at him confuse. They slowly turned and when they saw the bear their reaction was a _natural_ one.

"HOLY SHIT IS A FUCKING BEAR!" both Ray and Max yelled and without further waste of time they run pass Tyson and Kai, and soon they disappear into the thick trees, leaving all the rest in a cloud of dust. Tyson was frozen in place, white as a sheet, Kai quickly run towards him and grabbed him. They were about to run away when the bear stopped them.

"Hey kids!"

"HOLY SHIT IS A FUCKING TALKING BEAR!" the midnight haired teen was able to get his voice back.

"Ha-ha," the 'bear' laugh, the two teens stared at him in disbelief, "I'm not a real bear!" when he said that the 'bear' stepped away from the shadows and they were able to see that the 'bear' was wearing clothes! He then reach with his paws and pulled the bear head reveling a man in his thirties. "Hey kids, I'm the forest ranger!" the others knew that if they get another scare like that, they would probably end up at the hospital.

"Um hi, sorry for screaming so loud, I was just scare!" Tyson said a bit embarrassed, the ranger told him not to worry about it, "Um can I ask you a question?" the man said yes, "are there other 'bears' like you?"

"Oh, sure we take care of the forest, there's three of us."

"Oh, we need to tell Ray and Max, before they see another 'bear'!"

"Don't worry we'll help you," the man informed the other 'bears' about two lost teens, one with long black hair with a Chinese shirt and black baggie pants, wearing a jacket, the other one had blond hair and was wearing dark red-orange pants and a yellow t-shirt. Tyson, Kai and Lucky were about to walk away to try and find his friends when the men said, "and remember, don't play with fire!" poor teens felled anime style a huge sweat-drop on their heads, Lucky only wag his tail.

"We'll remember." Both said and left, Kai not wanting to lose Lucky again, reached down and grabbed the pup and handed to Tyson, "Here, we don't want search for another one." They walked in silence, trying to hear for any sing of their missing friends, eventually they did.

"FUCK, IS ANOTHER DAMN BEAR!" that was them all right, they quickly ran to the direction of the yell but didn't see them, they were surprised to see that they were standing in a clearing on a cliff. They had a beautiful sight of the beach and they saw the lights and people, which was hard to see them since they were really far off. Kai walked towards the edge of the cliff and he look down.

"Ty, come here." Tyson blushed and he walked now standing besides Kai, whom pointed down, Tyson looked down and was surprise to see their friends were lying on their backs eyes close breathing heavily, they were tired of their small run. He was about to call for them when something stopped him; Ray and Max were holding hands!

"Maxi, I can't take much more of this!"

"Me either, but I don't think that it could possibly get any worse… in second thought, I'll not think that thought again, it's bad luck if you think" Ray laugh and Max sighed, moving closer to Ray and resting his head on his neko's chest, "I love you Ray."

"I love you too Maxi." They said closing their eyes, not noticing the surprise eyes of their friends. Kai moved away from the edge and lay on the grass under a tree, Tyson followed him. They didn't speak, when a sudden loud bang startle them; the fireworks were starting, its colors illuminating the dark blue sky.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be nice if you were able to find someone you care deeply for?" Kai remain silent, pondering his answer, when a sudden added weight on his chest brought him back to the real world. The midnight haired teen was resting on him! He blushed but said nothing. Minutes pass and Kai had not given an answer, but Tyson didn't mind happy to be this close to the usual cold Russian teen, and not being push away. The steady breathing from the midnight haired teen told Kai that say boy was sound asleep. Tyson wrapped a lazy arm over Kai's waist, and Kai ran his fingers trough the blue locks, eyes also closing.

"Yes, I guess it would be nice." He whispered, before sleep took its toll on the two-tone teen, the fireworks illuminating the sky and four sleeping figures.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Brt:** Than-you for reviewing! I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, also sorry if it was too short, but I'm going on vacation, and I'm suppose to be asleep right now! (I just hope my mother doesn't wake up! Then I'll be in trouble!) Next chapter will have some funny stuff, and the next after that will have the 'setting' where Ty and Kai will become 'serious' and then I'll see how'll it goes, goodnight! (Or good morning!) They have finally seen/discover that Max and Ray love each other! ;D Till mext time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Brt:** Longer note at the end, and thanks for reviewing! I just got back from my vacation!

**Warnings: **Not much, just the same as before.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The captain of the Bladebakers was to say the least confuse, why? Simple, once he had opened his eyes, he was met with dark navy hair, it wasn't until a couple of minutes that his mind registered that his friend Tyson Granger was, and is still is, resting on top of him. Then he remembered that they were at a forest/park and that they had slept, and amazingly it was not freezing, which he was grateful seeing as he and Tyson weren't wearing any jackets.

"Ty, wake up." The cold teen said/whispered to the sleeping teen, but say teen didn't even stir instead the midnight haired teen cuddle closer to him. Kai sighed, he didn't mind but he knew that he needed to wake him up, same as the other two lovebirds. To that contemplation he smiled a little, who would of had thought that Max and Ray would hook up? They were so… opposite, but now that he thought about it he and Tyson were also opposite to each other maybe he had a chance with Tyson. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, that he though/knew would never happen.

"Tyson, is morning already we need to wake the others up." This time Tyson stir and he half open his eyes then close them again only to open them completely, time seemed to freeze as the two teens stared at each other, neither moved nor said nothing for a long time until Tyson thought it was safe to speak to his team leader.

"Morning Kai." he greeted while standing up, and offering his hand to help Kai.

"Morning." The two-tone haired teen responded, while taking the offer hand, when he was completely standing he didn't wanted to let go of his friend's hand, neither did, but a scream ended them to do it.

"AHHHH!" alarm, both pulled away from each other and they stared at each other puzzle, they rapidly run towards the noise and bend over the cliff. It appeared that Ray and Max had a 'wakeup call' the three fully-clothe 'bears' a.k.a. the forest rangers were standing in front of them. "Ok, this is it! All this is all fuck up!" Max stared at his neko, shock writing all over his face.

"Ray, I don't imagine _this_ to be an excellent _time_ for this."

"Oh, _really_ because I thought that it was just too _wonderful_ to bypass!" it appeared that they had not noticed the 'bears' were wearing clothes, to this their 'up' friends laughed, yes even Kai.

"Guys, up here!" Tyson waved at them, whom still were -sadly enough- glaring at each other. "There're not _actually_ bears, juts the forest rangers!" the no longer secret couple looked from their friends to the 'bears' and sure enough the 'bears' took off their heads reviling two man and one lady, all whom had a broad smirk.

"Hello children!" the lady was in her thirties, "I hope that we didn't fright you too much."

"_No_ of curse not!" Max said, back to his happy mode, "We were _a little_ surprise that's all, isn't that right Ray?"

"Oh, yeah _just _surprised, we're fortunate we're not at the hospital." The last part he said it more to himself then the rest, sadly his blond heard him, whom glared; Ray only smiled, "What, I'm just saying!"

"Then don't, wise guy." Max then turned to stare at his two friends, "So, did you had an enjoyable time at the beach party?"

"Yeah, it was splendid!"

"So, do you consider that perhaps you'll come back for a second time next year?"

"Of curse! Though I don't dig the 'natural walk' too much." To this all laughed and Lucky barked merrily. The rangers asked them if they wanted a lift to their home, which the four, and a dog, teens agree to; not wanting to hike down again they did that to often, walking that is. Ray decided that it was 'healthier' to get of the truck _half_ way there and walk, to which all question why.

"What, I'm beginning to love walking, don't you!" they all felled anime style, and Max hit him lightly on the back of the head, Kai was not as tender. "Since when did my head turn into a punching bag?"

"Only recently." Kai said it as if it was a normal answer.

"Jeez, I liked more the cold-hearted-bastard-I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you Kai, then the I'm-sarcastic-cold-hearted-bastard Kai." Ray found himself walking alone as his friends stopped and were staring at him, "What?" his answer was only laughter. Moments, more like minutes, pass and finally they were able to control themselves and they resumed their walking. Tyson and Kai were walking behind the couple making sure that Lucky didn't run away… _again_, when out of the blue both run into something, more like someone; Ray and Max were frozen in place.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Tyson's question received no reply, he and Kai gaze at each other puzzle and a little concern. Meanwhile, the couple were staring in front at the two corners, in the left corner Hilary and Kenny were walking much likely heading to the dojo. In the right corner 'Red', 'Yellow', and 'Blue' were too heading to the dojo; things were looking bad! "Guys!" the couple glanced at each other then at the approaching groups. Suddenly, Ray's eyes landed at the only thing that it could save them from answering questions… a phone booth!

"Max, Ray are you…" sadly Ray didn't let Tyson finish his sentence as he grabbed both Kai and Tyson and shoved them inside the red booth, slamming the door on them. "What the fuc-" once again he was interrupted as the neko reopened the door and shoved in their hands coins, to this both teens raised questioning eyebrows.

"Here, make a call! Call Tala, your gramps, make a prank call, do something!" he waved and slammed the booth door.

"Um, that was…" started Tyson.

"Weird." ended Kai; he glanced at the coins on his hands and shrugged. He deposited a coin and picked up the receiver dialing an unknown number.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

"Calling Tala, besides it's not _my_ money." Tyson had to agree with that, besides it _was_ the true, and after all if you can't beat them join them.

"Can I use it after you?"

"Sure." After a few rings the phone was picked up.

"_Hello Tala speaking."_

"Hey it's me, Kai."

_"Finally, you have the decency to call! What kept you, and don't you say that you had being practicing!"_

"Ok, I wont say it."

_"…Smartass."_

"Whatever."

_"…."_

"…."

_"…."_

"…Nice talking to you, bye."

_"Same, bye."_

"Your turn." Kai said putting the receiver back in its place, and handling a coin to the midnight haired teen. Then he leaned, or tried to, on the booth's wall and close his eyes, Tyson stared at him.

"Um, your conversation was," Kai reopened his eyes and gaze at the now blushing teen, he raised a questioning brow. "Of few words." Kai shrugged and responded.

"You should hear me when I talk with Bryan." To that, Tyson didn't know how to respond… and he wasn't going to try. Instead he grabbed the receiver and dialed his number. As the two teens inside were having a 'pleasant' conversation with family and friends, the other two were having problems. Kenny and Hil had reached them!

"Hey R-"

"Hey Hil!" Hilary only blinked in confusion. She glanced at the two grinning teens then at the short brunet, whom only adjusted his glasses and shrugged. He knew that some things were better unanswered.

"Well, Ma-"

"Hey Kenny, why not you tell us about the new updates of the blades!"

"Um, sure, where is T-"

"They are somewhere else, not here!" the blond 'explain' waving his hands as if trying to hide something, the others only sweat-dropped. Ray was keeping watch over the two trap teens making sure that they don't get out. His gaze then turned from the red booth to the group of trios, they were getting closer! Without thinking he grabbed, opened, and shoved both Kenny and Hilary with the other trapped teens making it a 'tight' squeeze.

"What is going on?" Hilary asked trying to not suffocate the poor genius, Tyson was practically pushed against Kai; both of them had a 'control' blush.

"We don't know, but we sure wish we did." Tyson response was muffle by Kai's shirt, which was getting tired of having his arms cramped. So the only solution was a simple one, he wrapped them around Tyson! The navy haired teen was at first shocked about the sudden action, but didn't question it instead wrapping his arms around Kai's waist neither said a word. The other two occupants only smiled and kept quiet.

"I wander if they're in drugs." Pondered Kenny, all turned their heads towards the small genius, and if they could they would have had probably ended on the ground. Instead they settle for an unsure smile.

Meanwhile, the trio had spotted their friends and instead of crossing the street to reach the dojo walked towards the now 'calm' teens. "Hi guys!" 'Blue' shouted waving at them, the other girls doing the same though Yellow had something on her hands; a wide smile on her face.

"Hello, how was your vacation Blue?" Ray asked smiling at them.

"Great! I had a wonderful vacation! Except the part that I got sick for eating too much, other then that it was awesome!" Blue was in high spirits. "So, how is your mission?"

"It's getting there… I hope." The last part Ray said it in a whispered.

"You said something?" 'Blue' asked.

"No, so what's up?" Max responded for his now blushing for embarrassment neko.

"Ah yes, well Yellow here told me all about what happen yesterday, and that Ray-kun and Max-kun are in vacation," the couple smiled uncertainly, "So, we thought that we would help you a little with this." 'Red' handed her an enveloped, and 'Blue' gave it to Ray. "This are six tickets, two are for Ty-chan and Kai-chan, the other two are for you both, the last ones were intentionally for the other two members but since Yellow told me that they're in Australia helping the kangaroos, you can give it to someone else."

"Thanks, this I'm sure will work... what exactly is it?"

"Ah I though you wouldn't ask, this tickets are for you and maybe TyKa to go on a cruise ship!"

"Really?"

"You bet!"

"Thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" silence follow after that, they only thing they did was smile.

"So, um… Yellow what is that?" curiosity killed the cat but since Ray is a neko dead forgave him. 'Yellow' on the other hand seemed to beam at the question, 'Blue' and 'Red' smile.

"I'll show you," she opened the folder and inside it there was pictures of Tyson and Kai the night before. "I was able to locate them yesterday, and to top it all I was able to take pictures of them! Isn't this great? Of curse it is! It's TyKa!"

"We know what you mean! They're awesome together!" 'Blue' decided to join her friend on her cloud, "who do you think makes a better seme?" to these the couple blushed heavily, they didn't need translation for this! Poor boys!

"I would say Kai!"

"Are you kidding? It's Tyson all the way!" to both teens this was something they didn't want to talk about… nor hear about. Luckily a couple of barks stopped the talkative girls in their tracks. "Aw how cute is the puppy yours?" 'Blue' asked reaching down and picking the hyper pup up.

"Yes." Both answered, Ray was glad for once seeing the pup.

"Lucky, is that his name?" a pair of nods, "How cute! Well, we have to go; we'll see you later after you return from your trip… did I mention that the ship leaves tomorrow at dawn?" shock faces, "oops, see you later!" they said their goodbyes and left.

"Wow, that was close I don't need any more exhilaration for today!" exclaimed Ray.

"Yeah, these is tough!" both stayed in silence listening to the angry shouts of Hilary… oops. "I think we forgot something." Ray said rubbing his neck in a nervous matter. Max raised a brow.

"You think?"

"_Ray! Max! Get us out of here! NOW"_ they quickly run towards the phone booth, not wanting to get in Hilary's bad side. They reached for the door handle and pulled…

"Oops!"

"_Ray, what the hell do you mean by oops?"_

"Well, you see…"

"_I don't!"_

"Oh, yeah well the door is stuck and…."

"_What the fuck do you mean that is stuck?" _this time it was Kenny's turn to shout, _"Ray! Max! If you don't get us out this instant, I'll make sure to make you pay dearly!"_

"Don't panic, we'll pull and you you'll push, got that?" Max grabbed the handle and Ray grabbed his waist, ready to pull. In the inside, Kenny and Hilary were ready to push, but amazingly Kai didn't let Tyson go and he whispered to him.

"You'll get hurt." It was meant for Tyson to only heard, which in turned say teen blushed a nice shade of crimson, Kai tighten his hold of him. On the out side Ray had said three and he and Max pulled while Hilary and Kenny pushed succeeding in opening the door. All four teens ended down on the ground with swirling eyes, Kai released Tyson and stepped over his daze friends taking Tyson's hand he guided him out.

"Are you alright?" Tyson was able to control his blush and ask their friends.

"Yeah, we're _peachy."_ They all stood up and headed to the dojo, entering they flopped down on the floor and Kai and Tyson were lucky enough to rest on the couch. "We have news for you all." He stopped to make sure he had all their attention, "we 'won' six tickets to a go on a cruise ship, so want to go?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Whatever."

"Sounds good."

"Great, we're leaving tomorrow at," Ray checked the tickets and his eyes widen, "At five!"

"Is not that bad." All stared surprised at Tyson, "What? Living with Kai all this time and waking early, you get use to it."

"Well said Ty." Kai was amaze, while the others were stupefied, "We only have one problem." All stared at him and Kai pointed at the playing pup, "who is going to take care of him?" a mischievous smile appeared on Ray face.

"I know whom." They stared at him, but Max was the only one to know what his neko was thinking, and so far he didn't like it.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

KiraraCutie: Of curse they will find out… at the end ;D

Tysonkaiexperiment: Well, 'Yellow' says thanks! Also if anybody wants to know:

'Blue' is me, yes I know I'm a klutz :D

'Yue' she's obsess with MaRa! We really don't talk as much as my other friends but when we do, I'm able to tell her my ideas for stories, in turn I listen to her MaRa ones, though she doesn't have an account and has ask me to post them for her, which I have agree to, but she is still working on them. They'll probably be by 2006; wow that's a long time!

'Red' is one of my friends whom only likes TyKa, but not so much of others yaoi pairings, she's not much of a yaoi fan, p.s. she use to like KaiHil pairing but I changed her mind… see what TyKa drawings/pictures can do? ;D (They are a powerful thing!)

'Yellow' she is an obsess yaoi fan (Just like me!) she really has the personality of the character in the story, but her favorite pair is SasukexNaruto, just say something involving the two of them and you won't be able to stop her, that's what I like about her personality she's very outgoing. She also hates with a passion Sakura from Naruto, so if you ever find one of my stories (Which I'll probably write with her) that I'm a bitch to Sakura just know this; it wasn't me!

**Brt:** Thank-you for reviewing! Thanks to those whom wished me a good vacation, I did except that I ate too much and got sick! Hope you like it! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**Brt: **Hi! Here's chapter ten. Enjoy!

KiraraCutie: Thanks; I'm fine now the doctor gave me some pills. (Which makes me sleepy… and somehow I'm more sarcastic then usual!)

Nkingy: Just you wait, and thanks for reminding me about Kenny's seasick problem!

Road Kill Roko: I'm fined thanks; also I'm not good in making my own characters (If for a miracle I do, I'll be a bitch to them xp).

**Warnings:** TalaBryan. –Shrug-

**Disclaimer:** It will never be mine.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ray was acting weird, well he _and_ Max were acting strange. Kai tried hard enough to figure this out, he really did but somehow they were too_… smart_? Ok, so maybe thinking is not a good idea. He would have thought about it more but a hand waving in front of his face brought him back to the world of the living.

"Kai, are you listening to me?" it was Tyson! He had been talking, when?

"No."

"Um, at least you're sincere." Sarcasm was clearly on the neko's voice, all sweat-dropped. "Well, I'm going to call our _volunteer_ person." Ray stood up and was about to walked pass the couch when Lucky _decided_ that he was bored. Sadly Ray didn't see him as Lucky jumped down from his sited position on the couch and run pass Ray, but since Tyson was holding Lucky's leash the poor neko trip over it he landed hard on the ground. "I swear that dog doesn't like me!" Ray shouted; Max helped him to stand up.

"Sorry Ray." Tyson apologized for Lucky; Ray only glared at the pup.

"Whatever." He and Max were about to go to the kitchen to call the mysterious person, when Kai stopped them with a question.

"Why are you acting… um, weird?" ok, so he didn't quite know how to word it correctly, but the couple understood him.

"Weird, us? What gave you that idea?" both said smiling sheepishly.

"How about Max sudden interest in practicing, both of you saying that it was a romantic scene back at the beach." Kai said, Tyson decided to help.

"You pushing us in a phone booth, and many other _particular_ things." The couple smiled and glanced at each other.

"What do you mean? Have they being acting strange lately?" Hilary question.

"NO!" their answered was quickly, a little too quickly for Tyson's and Kai's liking. "Ok, we have something to tell you." All looked at Ray, whom looked at Max and the blond was able to understand what his neko was thinking, and he nodded his approval. "Max and me are together."

"Is that all?" Kai asked bored, the couple only stared at them in disbelief and stunning expressions.

"You mean you don't mind?"

"Hell no, you liking each other was as clear as day." Ray and Max's face could be easily mistaken for a ripe tomato. "Are you positive that's the only reason?" Tyson asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yes, that's all. Bye be ready for tomorrow!" the two left faster then lightning, leaving the others to blink at the spot they had been previously standing. Kenny opened Dizzy and the sarcastic bit-beast was quick to talk.

"It's nice that you remember me, I feel the love. So what's up, Voltaire and Boris are trying to take your bit-beast away and trying to take over the world…_ again_. I mean lets be serious for a moment, don't you think that they need a social live, or better yet a hobby? Well, ok so they do have a hobby and that is trying to make peoples lives miserable… couldn't they be more _original_?" the only thing the others were able to do was sweat-dropped and smile uncertainly, not really knowing how to answer those questions.

"No Dizzy, I just wanted to go with you with some of the blades updates that's all, no need to tell us your opinion…" of curse Kenny was going to say a compliment but the trap bit-beast interrupted him.

"Like you would listen."

"Sorry Dizzy."

"Whatever."

(With Ray and Max :)

"Ray are you planning on calling Blue?" Max question leaning against the kitchen's wall. Ray grabbed the phone and dialed an unknown number; he then turned to Max and said.

"Why would I call Blue?" as the phone rang at the other line, someone picked it up, the neko was quick to talk. "Tala?"

"Tala!" the blond didn't know what to say after that, why was Ray calling Tala? Ray half glared at him and mention to him to be quiet, which the blond did.

"_Yes, who's this?"_

"It's me Ray! Max and me need to ask you and _maybe _Bryan for a favor." The other line was silent and the couple was able to hear talking at the other line.

_"Fine, but I warn you… if in anyway we get in trouble you're going to learn a new definition for pain. Got it?"_ the couple paled, Ray was really considering to call the favor off but there was no way in hell that he would back off! 

"Sure, it's um… _safe?_" shakiness of doubt was clear on the neko's voice as he answered.

_"Kon, you better be right. So what's the favor?"_

"How about you meet us at the park about noon and we'll tell you."

"_Fine."_ The redhead quickly hanged up. Max looked at Ray with doubtful sky-blue eyes.

"Don't worry Maxi, everything will be ok!"

"I hope so because if Tala or Bryan doesn't get you, _I_ will." Ray sweat-dropped. They both returned to the living room to find the others apologizing to the talking laptop. "What happen?" Max question.

"Dizzy is mad at us."

"Why."

"Don't ask." The blond and the neko glanced at each other then shrugged, if Kai said not to ask it usually meant _'don't ask, or you'll get extra practice.' _The morning was uneventful they ate took their shower and packed… well, Ray and Max were already pack. "Tyson! Where's my scarf?" the two-tone haired teen shouted trying to locate say teen.

"Kai! You don't need one!" was the replied he got from somewhere, but where? The couple looked at each other amusingly, guess Tyson was getting a little bore with packing. Then they checked the clock and dropped the sandwiches they had been eating they were _so_late! And everybody knows that a certain redhead was _very _punctual, not to mention that a violet eye teen was going to be with him.

"Guys we're going out!" Ray shouted at his two friends but highly doubted that they had heard him. Reaching the park, with Lucky in their arms of course, they spotted a _very_ pissed off redhead. Bryan was leaning against a three a murderous glare present; this didn't look good. "Hey." Ray nervously greeted. If looks could kill they would have already been dead and five feet under.

"What took you?" Tala's voice was calm; a sure sign that literally said pain was sure to come if you didn't answered right. This of curse made the couple suppress a shudder.

"We lost track of time."

"Did you found it." if someone else was saying this rather then the tall Russian they would have laughed, but sadly Bryan was the one saying it. So if they _did_ laugh it was a sure ticket to the grave, flowers and all. Silence descended around them, two too afraid to talk and the last two getting annoyed every passing second, and did I mention that they had being waiting for half an hour? It was a grater surprise that both parties failed to see Lucky, who for once wasn't interest in breaking the silence. _Finally,_ one was brave enough to talk.

"Anyways…" that small word got everyone's attention and now Max found himself the center of attention. "We came because we want to ask you a favor."

"Go on."

"Can you please take care of Lucky?" Max asked while the two Russians looked confuse. Max took the pup and showed them to them, the pup barked and licked Tala's cheek. The couple froze they hadn't been expecting that! Suddenly Tala grabbed the pup and put it in front of his face glaring at it. Ray and Max were expecting the worse when the second-cold-hearted-bastard smiled! Ray was beyond shock while Max wanted to faint.

"Sure we'll take care of it… does he cause trouble?"

"No!" the couple answered quickly, both teens raised a brow in question, "he doesn't create trouble you can even ask Kai!" the blond explained.

"What does Kai have to do with this?" everyone stared at the first-cold-hearted-bastard a.k.a. Bryan, that was the longest sentence he had said since they arrived, "Great, I should have kept my mouth shout."

"Don't worry Bry," the redhead _patted _the violet-eyed teen, "everybody has their slip-ups." He then turned his attention to the couple. "We'll take care of Lucky but if we get in trouble know this, you can run but you can't hide. Goodbye, and tell Kai and Tyson we said hi." the two Russians walked away.

"Whew, never thought we would come out alive!" admitted Ray smiling at Max whom smiled back, both now headed to the dojo to see how their friends were doing. Arriving there they found no trace of them, strange. They went to their rooms but found no one, that's when a shout was heard.

"Granger! Where the hell if my blade!" well, at least it wasn't the scarf, they run outside and saw them by the koi pond.

"Here!" Tyson said taking say blade from his pocket and waving it at Kai.

"Why the hell did you take it in the first place?"

"We're going to a _cruise ship_ meaning fun and relaxation."

"Your point?"

"We're NOT taking our blades, and that's final!" he finished by sticking his tongue out at a furious Kai, whom growled and launched forward trying to get his blue blade from the smaller teen. This only succeeding that Tyson took a step back and slipping on the wet stones. Not wanting to fall _alone _he grabbed Kai by the arm and took them both down in the pond, they were soaking wet. Tyson's playful side resurfaced and he started to splash water on Kai whom look ready to kill, but after a while he too joined the game. Ray and Max were thankful that the Koi pond didn't have any fish.

Meanwhile the two Russians had finally reached their destination and were entering the apartment. Tala had carried Lucky all the way, and then put it down and headed towards the small kitchen. Bryan went straight to the couch and now was channel-surfing. Sadly, no one noticed the puppy walking away. Tala came out of the kitchen fifteen minutes later and was scanning for say dog. "Bry, where's Lucky?"

"_Shit!_" both said and searched their apartment from top to bottom. Then they noticed that the door was slightly open, "No problems at all, eh?" Bryan said it sarcastically snorting and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Kon… Tate… you better have insurance!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Brt: **Sorry for taking so long, but the semester finals are next week and I need to study… _badly!_ Next time cruise time and a _real _TyKa moment that I hope you'll like… even though it's a cliffhanger! ;D –dodges random stuff-. Not to worry is short live… well, that's what I'm hoping for! XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Brt:** Ok, I have some time to update The Fan Club and so you know: at the beginning it has the improvements Tala and Bryan are having in finding Lucky. At the end a kiss between Kai and Tyson –finally! - Well, enjoy and happy Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **It will never be mine.

**Warnings:** Ooc… did I mention that there was a kiss?

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The two Russians teens were not in a very good mood, in fact the people that were walking on the street quickly crossed to the other side to move out of the way of the two teens. Yeah, they were that pissed, anyways as the two walked trying -with little success- to find the missing dog. "Where the hell is he?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you're the smart one." Tala said glaring at a man whom he had happen to bump into.

"Oh really, I always thought that you were the smarter of all four of us." They kept exchanging 'insults' until a group of kids that were huddle in a group started to talk about how cute the dog was. "Dog?" the redhead and the violet-eyed teen said in union they looked at each other, and quickly approached the group of kids. When they were a couple of steps away from them, they were able to see that Lucky was sitting in the middle of the circle staring at the kids with wide curious eyes. "There you are!"

Lucky turned from the kids to the two teens and bark turning around and making a run for it, the Russians teens followed Lucky, Tala cursing all the way. "Damn this sucks! Can he be any faster?" sarcasm was sure high these days. Lucky suddenly stopped and since Tala and Bryan were right behind him tried to stopped but they ended up crushing in to something. "What the fuck?" Tala cursed rubbing his head; he and Bryan didn't realize that they were sitting on two people until one of them spoke.

"Tala, can you and Mr. Light please get off of us!" say teen blinked and he looked down, only to stare at crimson eyes glaring at him. As quick as lightning both teens were off of Kai and Tyson.

"Kai! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just buying some books. What are you both doing?" he and Tyson had not noticed Lucky, whom was sitting looking at the teens with a happy expression. For some reason the redhead felt that it would be safer if they didn't mention that they had lost the dog.

"Nothing, we were going to the store to buy some food." Bryan stared at Tala in a confuse matter, but didn't comment. Kai and Tyson nodded, Lucky stared at them before getting up and walking away. Tala was able to see him just as the pup rounded the corner, he poked Bryan and he mentioned to the now empty spot. "Anyways, we'll see you later, bye!" they didn't go far when Tyson called after them.

"Tala! Bryan! Thank-you for taking care of Lucky, and I hope he's not much of a problem for you!" the Russians teens stopped and turned to look at the midnight haired teen.

"Why would he be a problem?" Bryan was surprised that he sounded calm.

"Well, he's a problem for Ray and Max whenever he's with them."

"Wait, what? The dog creates problems for Kon and Tate?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll get use to them." Tyson said grinning Kai rolled his eyes, and Tala and Bryan blankly stared.

"Isn't the dog Kon's?" Tyson and Kai stared at them confuse.

"Not really, Ty was the one that saved Lucky." The two-tone haired teen said in a bore kind of way.

"Yes, but you help me!" the midnight haired teen said winking at Kai, whom blushed and shrugged. Neither noticed that both Tala and Bryan had paled hearing that the dog was actually Kai's and Tyson's, neither wanting to get on Kai's bad side. Somehow, Kai was not a very fun person when he was mad, but Tyson was another story; sure he forgives people at times, but not to people whom either did something bad to his friends and family. He was a person who you just didn't want to be in his bad side, Kai's neither.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but we really have to go." Tala announced turning around.

"Wait, can we come later to your place to see Lucky?" Tyson asked, to this the Russians paled even more.

"You can't!" Kai raised a questioning brow, "I mean, you can't come because…" Tala stopped and pouted refusing to continue, all the others anime felled.

"What he's trying to say is that, you can't come because we'll be busy doing many things," the expressions of Kai and Tyson were priceless, and Tala blushed, he doubted that Bryan even knew what he was implying. Finally, Bryan caught on and blushed heavily, "Not in that way!" the others sighed in relief.

"Anyways, bye!" the redhead and his companion disappeared before the other teens had time to question them further.

"I wander if they getting the same 'bug' as Ray and Max?" Kai felled anime style with a sweat-drop on his head.

"Somehow I doubt it… but you'll never know." Kai and Tyson walked back home, deciding that they needed to eat and to go sleep early. Back with Bryan and Tala, they had being running and so far hadn't spotted the pup.

"Aug this is helpless!" Tala shouted in frustration scaring some nearby birds.

"You're right." They kept looking until sunset and then they decided to go back to their place, neither noticed that Lucky was behind them! Reaching their destination, Tala opened the door and Bryan followed him, again neither noticed that the pup had entered with Bryan. After all they were quite tired and just wanted to rest. "Hey Tal?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think Kai and Tyson will do to us?"

"I don't know but something _very_ painful".

"I thought as much." They would have had still kept in sulking when a happy bark registered in their tired minds. "Hey look it's Lucky." The violet-eyed teen said pointing at say puppy, which was playing with two blades…

"Hey stop that! Those blades are ours!" needless to say that Tala and Bryan didn't get their much-needed rest that night. At least they walked the dog! "Kon! Tate! You'll pay for this!"

"Ray, Max are you ok?" Tyson asked his stiff frozen friends.

"Um, yeah I just felt very cold all of the sudden that's all."

"Yeah same here." Max said after recovering from the sudden chilled. "Anyways, are you guys ready?"

"We sure are!"

"That's great… um, so what comes to mind when mentioning a cruise ship?" Kai and Tyson stared at the blond with confuse expressions. "What I mean is, what does it remind you of. Maybe a movie or a novel things like that." Suddenly the room felt more warmer then usual.

"?" The two Japanese teens were still confused.

"Never mind!" Max said giving up.

"You know Kai, for a very smart person you are really dense."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Kon?" Ray eeped and hid behind Max whom sweat-dropped." Whatever." Kai glared at the neko before crossing his arms.

"Sorry Max, I just can't grasp what you mean by that." Tyson said hitting Kai lightly to apologize to Ray. As if!

"That's ok." Just as he was about to say something else the phone rang.

"I'll get it.' The raven-haired teen said standing up and walking to the kitchens' phone. "Hello?"

"_White!"_ the neko stared in stun silence at the phone, 'Blue' was calling! He quickly excused himself and exited the kitchen to grab the living room's phone; the others only stared at him with questioning gazes.

"Blue?"

"_Yeah, how are you and Purple?"_

"We're fine, why are you calling?"

"_Well, I was going to ask you about my cell phone." _Ray froze, suddenly trying to remember exactly where say cell phone was. Then it hit him; he remembered that 'Yellow' had handed it to him at the beach party, and then he had put it in his pocket… shit! Then he remembered that Lucky had disappeared and he and Max had ran after it, which it led them to fall in water…

"…Oops."

"_Oops? White, what happen!"_ on the other line 'Blue' was staring to panic, and who wouldn't not knowing that in a few moments you were going to be told that your phone had swam with the fishes?

"Well, you see is a funny story…"

_"Good, I need a laugh."_

"Um you remember Lucky right?" there was a yes before he continued, "Me and Purple were chasing after Lucky when we suddenly slip and ended in water…." He waited for the girl's reaction.

"_What the fuck are you saying!"_

"Didn't you hear me?" bad move as 'Blue' started to cuss and make threats, after awhile she seemed to have calm down. "Blue are you ok?"

_"Why wouldn't I be? I was just told that my phone took an unexpected swim and that I have apparently being paying for the service!" _her voice was… happy? Ray wandered if it was a sign that either meant that she was really pissed off or if she had dismissed it. _"Well White, I need to go and cancel my service now, good luck in your and Purple's mission!" _'Blue' hang up before the neko had time to question her. Just then his blond entered and he stared at the shell-shock neko.

"Ray, who was it? What happen?" he added the last part seeing his neko staring at the phone.

"I truly don't know." He answered after a couple of blinks. The whole day was uneventful with little accidents. Something that both Ray and Max were thankful for, seeing as they spent most of their time running after a certain puppy.

290830883

The whole dojo was peaceful until an annoying sound of an alarm clock was heard. A pale hand shout up form under the covers to slammed on the snooze button, but for unknown reasons the captain of the Bladebeakers only hit air. "What the fuck?"

"Kai wake up!" a very awake navy haired teen said in a happy mood, Kai scowled and tried to block the happy voice by putting his pillow over his head. "Oh, don't tell me you're tired!" the two-tone haired teen briefly wandered how the hell Tyson –of all the people- would be the one to be waking him up. He grabbed his pillow and flung it at the direction he was hoping was the other's teen's head. "Ha, missed me!" apparently he missed.

"Granger, shut-up." he said lifting the sheets and putting them over his head.

"Sorry Kai can't do! Now, wake up sleepy head!" Tyson tugged at the covers and since Kai was tangle with them felled down on the floor. "I'm sorry Kai!" the smaller teen immediately started to apologize and he helped the taller teen to get up. Kai cursed and rubbed his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall down, are you ok?"

"Yes." He answered glaring at the floor.

"Sure? You sound kind of mad… can you forgive me?" Kai avoided his friend's eyes and he slightly blushing said.

"Yes… only because you look adorable." Of course the last part he muttered it to himself, Tyson didn't hear him. Tyson grin and he hugged his captain while saying thank-you, Kai blush increased more but he awkwardly hugged his friend back, and that's how the couple found them.

"Hey guys we…" Max trailed off not knowing what to say seeing his two fiends hugging. Thankfully, Ray was with him and he did know what to say.

"Jeez, you could have had locked the door." His respond was many things being flung at him, "what did I say?" he asked his blond after dodging half of Kai's room.

"Ray… I truly don't know." The group had agreed that both Hilary and Kenny would wait for them at the harbor to board the ship. When the time came to get in the taxi, Ray decided that it would be safer if he sat on the front, this lead for Kai to sit in the middle, something that he didn't enjoy much. He did however, liked that he was sited close to a certain midnight haired teen, he didn't know that his thoughts and feelings were much alike the other teen's. The ride only took thirty minutes, something that Ray was thankful for, as he did not felt comfortable with Kai glaring at him, and how did he noticed this? Simple, the damn mirror in front that let him had a clear view of Kai.

"Guys over here!" they quickly spotted Hilary and Kenny and they made their way towards them. Finally reaching their destination Hilary asked them why were they late. Something that was true, they were late for ten minutes, to this Kai responded that he was 'cleaning' his room. Both Hilary and Kenny arched a questioning brow, but otherwise didn't ask. Although they were curious.

The group didn't do much seeing as it was still too early, and so decided to catch on their sleep. It also turn out that Hilary and Kenny were sharing a room, Ray and Max, and finally Kai was sharing with Tyson. They woke up a little after seven PM, yes they were that tired! The group of friends went to the dinning room and ate in silence, not really knowing what to talk about, although both Max and Ray gave their shots to drop hints. Sadly, not working.

After awhile Kai excused himself and left, saying that he needed some fresh air. Minutes after he left, the Chief suggested to go and explored the ship, which all agreed to, Tyson said that he was going to go and find Kai. "I can't believe that those two are really dense." Ray said it with an all-knowingly tone; Max agreed with him one hundred percent, while the remaining two stared at each other confusingly.

"Kai!" say teen turned from his book to see Tyson running towards him, when he reach him he sat in the same chair Kai was sited at, seeing as there was only one chair." I finally found you! What are you reading?"

"Don't run." Tyson was left off guard hearing that.

"Excuse me?"

"It's dangerous running in the ship, you can get hurt." Tyson grinned and he took the book from Kai's gentle hold.

"If it's dangerous then why didn't you stop me while we were heading to Russia?"

"Simple, I didn't know that you had being running, because trust me I would have had stop you."

"Oh, are you worried about little old me?"

"Yes." Silence followed after his last comment.

"How can you read? It's dark out here!" it was true there was little light, the only source of light was the moon's. Kai shrugged his shoulder and he reached for his book, only to have it moved out of his reach by Tyson. "What's it about?"

"It's about a pair that love each other but the guy is rich and the girl is poor, and so both families tries to separated them… at any cost." He answered reaching once again for the small book, only to once again have it moved away.

"So in others words it's a angst/romance novel?"

"Yes, now give it back." Tyson leaned back too far and this cause him to lose his balance, he immediately reached for anything that may had stop him from falling over, but that something was Kai's scarf. In turned he yanked at it and both ended on the ship's wooden floor. They were a breath's away and they both looked away from each other. That's when Tyson was able to see the title of the book: Unobtainable Love. He then glanced from the book back to Kai, whom still refuse to look at him. Kai sensing that he was being stared at looked down at the boy underneath him, neither could brake eye-contact fromthe other.

Not being able to register what was happening in their minds, both suddenly felt a pair of lips on their own, each sporting a similar red hue. As the kiss deepened neither noticed that a figure was watching them.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Brt:** Another chapter done, I'm a bitch for leaving at that right? Do NOT answer that! xp well as you can read the TyKa is upon us! (I know bad joke xp!) Also no, it's not any of their friends, it's someone else, and a warning for next chapter that green monster will make an appearance! ;D I mean who doesn't like to see either Kai or Tyson (Or both!) jealous? I certainly do! Especially if it contains humor! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year:D


	12. Chapter 12

**Brt:** Hi! I'm back! I hope everybody had a good school break, Christmas, and New Years! I did, well, here's the next chapter.

**Yellow:** about time you showed up.

**Blue:** I was in Matehuala, Mexico! ;D

**Red & Yue:** Whatever.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Needing oxygen to keep on living, the two teens pulled apart. Both sporting a similar blush, "Wow… um, so…" Tyson was needless to say speechless.

"So what, you taste like chocolate." Kai said putting his forehead against Tyson's, and say teens' blushed darken.

"Well, you taste like coffee; I don't like coffee that much." Tyson made a face of disgust.

"It helps in waking you up, chocolate makes you… happy." Both teen didn't feel like getting up, besides they were comfortable in each other's warm.

"Yeah, but it feels great to be happy." Kai smiled and took a deep breath, "Now what?"

"…I don't know…" they stared at each other and smiled wider. Words were not needed in that moment, or others to come. "…where's my book?" the navy-haired teen was about to answered when someone called their names.

"Tyson! Kai! Where are you?" Max shouted they were looking for them.

"Ty?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been looking for me?" Tyson stared at the teen and he smiled sheepishly. Kai glared at him, "How long?"

"About an hour." The two-tone haired teen sighed and he stood up, helping Tyson to his feet.

"Aw, I was comfortable." Kai was about to reply when he was interrupted.

"Tyson! Kai!" Max's voice was panicky.

"Max, don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Ray was trying to assure his blond.

"But what if something happens? What if someone tries to hurt them!" the two teens could practically see the blond getting restless.

"Max who would try that?" there was a long pause then, "Kai! Tyson! Where the hell are you?" well, at least they now know that they worried about them.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Should we tell them?" Kai thought about it and nodded, "You sure?"

"Yes, so whose goanna tell them?" they stare at each other waiting for the other to make a mistake. "I'm not."

"But why not! You're better at telling news!" Tyson hooked his arm with Kai's and he made his best fake sad face. Kai knowing that was about to happen turned around to avoid the sad eyes. "Kai, you're so mean!" the navy-haired teen unhooked his arm and he pouted, making him look like a child who was trying to get away with something.

"I'm not mean, I'm just smart." Tyson glared at Kai, whom only smirked in triumph. After a couple of minutes, the other three teens had finally found their two 'missing' friends.

"Guys, we were getting worried about you two!" Max voice held relief.

"Don't worry, I was with Kai."

"Well, since you told us that you were going to get Kai an hour ago, we worried and thought…"

"Correction, _you_ were the one who was getting panicking."

"Thank-you Ray…" Max glared at his boyfriend, "anyways, the only thing that matters is that we found you, and guess what!" Max's voice regain his cheerfulness, and without waiting for their answer Max continued. "Today the captain announced that there was going to be a party in celebration of our great departure today. Doesn't it sound great? Of course it does!" the others sweat-dropped. They agree to meet at the ballroom –Hilary was getting ready- and they were about to leave, when Kai remembered his book.

"Ty, wait I need to get my book." the group of friends stopped and Kai turned, and they were surprised to see a girl bending down and picking up the book.

"Is this yours?" smiling she asked Kai, she was pale with red hair and green-eyes. She was wearing a blue dress.

"Yes, thank-you." He reached for the book, but the girl pulled the book back and she read the book's title aloud. "Unobtainable Love Do you like this book?" Kai sighed and he withdrew his hand to his side.

"Yes, it's very interesting."

"I'm reading the same book."

"Oh…" he said uninterested, what else could he say? The girl ignored his tone and she kept on smiling.

"I'm Kate." Who asked her?

"Um, I'm Kai and they are my friends; Ty, Ray, Max, and Kenny." She nodded at them and her green eyes retuned to Kai. Ray, Max, and Kenny felt out of place and confuse, while Tyson was watching the girl's body language every time she spoke to Kai.

"Wouldn't you agree that the romance between the characters is very dramatic?" Kate was obviously ignoring the others, and acted as if Kai was the only one there.

"I guess so."

"Even their friends are opposed to it." Tyson kept on observing her, when it suddenly hit him… she was flirting with _his_ Kai! Now, there was some things that Tyson hated in this world and they were; people who tried to steal his and his friend's bit beasts, people who hurts his friends and family especially people who hurts Kai, people trying to steal his title, and now he hated Kate for flirting with _his_ Kai. "Are you attending the party?"

"Yes." They stayed in silence for awhile, then a teen about their aged appeared and he stood next to Kate.

"Kate what are you doing?"

"I was only discussing the book with Kai." What not mention of the others? How rude! "What are you doing Shane?"

"Looking for you, the party is about to start." The introductions were made and Kai noticed that Shane was looking at _his_ Tyson. Now, Kai hates many things in this world and they were; his grandfather, people hurting Tyson and his friends, people trying to steal their bit beasts, and Shane for taking _his _Ty's whole attention. After some more talking the two teens left, and shortly after that Ray, Max, and Kenny left also, leaving Kai and Tyson alone.

The two teens gazed at each other with love and possessive eyes, Kai walked towards Tyson and he hugged him in a possessive manner. The navy-haired teen in turned hugged him in the same possessive way. Both where thinking the same thing; _'No one will steal you from me, because I love you too much.'_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Brt:** I'm sorry it was too short, and no, Kate was not the one watching them last chapter. It's someone else. Ok, I received an e-mail (Though I don't know from whom) and it said some very bad things about my stories, yes _all_ of them. She/he put that my spelling sucks (Though I all ready know that, and I do put warnings about it) it also said that the characters were too ooc (What's so fun to write them in character? This is a fan-fiction after all) in all she/he put (In caps letters) to stop writing, so my question to you is: am I really that bad in writing stories? And if I am should I stop writing? Or should I continue? Please tell me. In the mean time I'll keep updating my fics, thank-you for reviewing! ;D


	13. Chapter 13

**Brt:** First I'll say, thank-you all who review saying that I'm not a bad writer! I'll keep on writing, and I have new ideas for another story! And I'll make the chapter longer! (Ps. remember that Max and Ray still don't know about Kai and Tyson.)

**Disclaimer:** I do believe is not mine. Damn.

**Warnings:** Major ooc, spelling/grammar, and everything that you can think of. (See I did put a warning! ;p)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Max and Ray were at their room, getting ready for the party that was already taking place. Ray was brushing his long black hair, and Max was already ready, he was pacing back and forth in the tiny room. "Max, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of a way to get Ty and Kai to confess, we're taking so long!" Max said sitting at the end of the bed, Ray finished his hair by wrapping it with the white hair wrap. He walked towards Max and seated besides his boyfriend, he put his arm around Max's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." The blond sighed, and he leaned against Ray, then he quickly stood up, a happy expression on his face.

"I got it!"

"You do?" the expression of Ray was doubtful.

"Yeah! How 'bout we lock them in a place?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! Maybe we should lock them in the ship's freezer!"

"Um, how about no, we want them to be together, not for them to get pneumonia." Max pouted, but said nothing, Ray felt bad but an idea was forming. "Hey, what if instead of locking them in, we lock them _out_?" the blond stared at Ray for a second before a wide smile formed on his face.

"That's great, but just one problem."

"What?"

"How do we do that?" both teens started to think of a plan, when they suddenly remembered that they needed to go and meet the others. When they were walking Ray had thought of something.

"Why don't we get their keys to their room?"

"How would we do that?" both teens sighed, this was getting nowhere.

"Hey guys, why so down?" Hilary asked, Kenny was beside her, although he looked paler than usual.

"It's nothing." The four friends went inside, and were amazed by the lights and people there, they look around and were able to spot their two remaining friends seated at a table. Although, they looked as though they were mad about something.

"Hey guys!" when both Tyson and Kai turned around, the four friends were greeted with a glare, and a low dangerous hello. They sweat-dropped and seated themselves, but Ray and Max were able to see that Kai's and Tyson's chairs were closer than the others ones.

"Um, so how's your evening going?" Hilary asked, trying to lift the tension.

"Fine." The four friends sweat-dropped; hearing the lack of respond from their two glaring friends.

"Kai!" they all turned around and saw Kate heading their way.

"Oh, is seems that someone has the hots for Kai!" Hilary said smiling slyly at Kai, Tyson gripped his glass of water tightly, trying to not say anything. The crimson-eyed teen completely ignored the girl, but he did paid attention to the person she was with, Shane.

"Tyson!" the teen called, hearing his name being called, the navy haired teen loosen his grip on the glass and looked up. Kai saw this, and if possible, his glared towards Shane become murderous, Shane only ignored him. Finally, the two teens arrived and _again _they ignored the rest.

"Who are they?" Hilary asked puzzle of what was happening, and actually neither knew what was happening. Maybe only two, Kai and Tyson were ignoring the person that were greeting them, and just glared at the other. Making sure they didn't try anything 'funny' with the one they loved.

"I'm Kate, and he's Shane." The red-head finally noticed the others, "anyways, Kai…"

"Want to go get some food?" Tyson stood up and asked before the girl could. Kai blink several times before giving a victory smirk at Shane, say teen only frown.

"Sure, let's go." Kai got up and that's when Ray noticed the keys hanging from a chain, he quickly poked Max to gain his attention. When the blond looked over, the raven-haired teen pointed to the pair of keys –Kai had refuse to give the second set of keys to Tyson- and he immediately knew what his partner was thinking. They needed to somehow get the keys, but how? With a quick goodbye the two teens were gone, leaving the remaining six teen in an awkward situation.

"Um, so… Max, why don't we go and get some drinks?" Ray said standing up, and walking away before Max even responded. The blond sweat-dropped but followed the older teen, now there were only four people left.

"Um… we, we're going to go over there, and do… something." Kenny said and walked away, Hilary was not far behind. The two teens didn't know what to do, and so they left, no point in standing like a pair of idiots, is there? Tyson and Kai had finally reached the food table, and Kai immediately gave Tyson a cup of water.

"Are you having fun?"

"With you yes." Kai answered truthfully, making Tyson blush. Meanwhile, Ray and Max had spotted them.

"Ok Max, you distracted them, while I get the keys."

"OK… hey! How come I'm always the one to distract them?" the blond asked glaring at Ray.

"…that's a good question; get back at me on that one." He said walking away, and disappearing from Max's view.

"Great, just great." The blond mutter, walking towards his two friends, "hey guys!"

"Hi Maxi, where's Ray?"

"Um, he is… not here." The two sweat-dropped, Max was feeling uncomfortable with both of them just staring at him, without saying anything. Was it just him, or was it getting hotter in there? "Um, is warm tonight." Max laughed nervously.

"I guess so." Tyson didn't know what to say. Again, the silence between them returned, and Max didn't know what to do. Just when it's seemed that it couldn't get any worse, Kate appeared, and Max was able to see that Tyson was not happy about it. He also saw Ray walking over from a different direction from Kai, he needed to think of something, and fast!

"Anyways…" ok, so he still didn't know what to say. Ray was only a few steps behind Kai, but a large woman obstructed his view, finally he saw Ray reaching for the keys and he would have grabbed them was not for that girl.

"Kai!" the crimson-eyed blader turned and suppressed a sighed, why didn't she take a hint?

"Yes?" the sudden movement made Ray loosed his balance and he almost felled, but Max was able to stop him. It was a surprise that no one saw them, not even Tyson! But they soon found out the reason, the midnight haired teen was gripping his glass in a deadly grip and was glaring daggers at Kate.

"I just wanted to know if you would dance with me." Ray and Max's face held shock, while Tyson seemed as if he was about to say something, but someone stop him.

"Tyson, there you are! I been looking for you, you want to dance?" now, it's was Kai's turn to try and say something but Kate stopped him.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Como on Kai!" Kate said, practically dragging Kai, who knew that she was so strong! Tyson was about to go after them, but Shane got hold of his hand and he tug at it, and guided Tyson to where all the people where dancing. At least there was something good about this; they were both able to keep an eye on them.

"Um, what just happen?" Max question an equally confuse Ray.

"I have no idea, but did you saw the faces of Tyson and Kai?"

"Yes, if looks could kill, Kate and Shane would all ready be tree meters down!" both laughed, and they went to where the people were dancing, they needed to get the keys. Kai was not paying any attention to Kate, who was talking about the book. Instead he was watching Shane dancing with _his_ Tyson, and was it his imagination, or was Shane's face getting closer to Tyson's… oh damn! Was Shane thinking what he was thinking?

"Kai, are you paying attention?"

"No."

"Whaa…" needless to say she was speechless, Kai on the other hand was not paying attention on what he was saying. He was more concentrated on the other dancing pair; he saw that _his_ Tyson was getting uncomfortable by Shane's closeness. So, he excused himself and tried to walk towards them, but a lot of people dancing didn't make his trip an easy one. Especially, someone run into him, almost knocking him out of balance, but at last he got to his destination.

"Mind if I cut in?" Shane was surprised to see him, and Kai didn't wait for his respond he only shoved him aside, Tyson was relief seeing him. Shane left without saying a word, "I hope you didn't have too much fun."

"Without you, never… where's Kate?"

"Um… don't know." They dance and to them it was only the two of them. Ray and Max however, were back at the table looking very exhausted and that's the way Hilary and Kenny found them.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Kenny asked, sitting at one of the chairs, Hilary doing the same.

"We can't get the keys!" Whine Max, Ray agreed with him, Hilary and Kenny were confuse.

"What keys?" noticing their mistake, both try to think of something.

"The keys to Tyson's and Kai's room."

"What do you want them for?" Ray already had an answered for them.

"To prank them." Hey, it was a white lie.

"Are you crazy?" Hilary asked shocked, "You want to prank Kai Hiwatari? Tyson, I can believe but Kai, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, don't you see I'm having a blast?" after a bit of more talking, and sarcasm –mostly Ray's part- Hilary stared at them weirdly, they had told her that they try to grab the keys, but with so many people dancing. They couldn't get a hold of them.

"So, you're trying to get the keys, but you can't, right?"  
"Wow, that was fast." Commented Ray, Hilary glared but said nothing, after a long time Tyson and Kai return and the short brunet said.

"Watch." All stared at Kenny who grabbed a glass of water and he threw it at Kai! Everyone was shocked to say the least, well Kai was furious!

"Kenny! What the hell?"

"Um, you had something in your shirt, and so I thought that I'll help you." Kai left to change in to a dry shirt, Ray then excused himself and left to get 'drink' Kai opened the door and since the pants were also wet decided to change them. Ray enter the room, while Kai was in the restroom, he quickly spotted the keys and took them, and fled. Kai return, but both Max and Ray were gone, they had said that they were tired, and they wanted to sleep.

"Kai?" Tyson asked in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"Want to take a walk… um, you know at the same place?" Kai smiled lightly and nodded, leaving Hilary and Kenny to enjoy the rest of the party. Reaching the place where it all started they turn around to face each other, and their lips met once again in the same night. The kiss was short, but meaningful, and then they settle in the same chair as before. Tyson's head was on Kai's chest, while Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson. The weather was perfect, and the ocean was peaceful. Both of them were tired and decided to stay out tonight, and to think of all the trouble both Max and Ray went through for nothing.

"Kai… I wasn't able to say it before, but I love you." A smile form on Kai's pale face and he hugged Tyson tighter.

"I love you too Ty." They stayed in silence, when Tyson spoke again, "I wander if Lucky is ok."

"Don't worry, Tala will take care of it… or he'll simply do what he always does when he doesn't like something."

"…and what is that?"

"He'll tell Ian to take care of Lucky." And in that peaceful night, the new couple slept under the stars, while Max and Ray slept together in each other arms. Hilary and Kenny were too tired from the night, and Shane and Kate… I don't know?

Miles away from the ocean, two teens were wide awake, "Bryan that's it!" Tala exclaimed, throwing his hands in defeat. "The dog won't stop jumping, running, and playing!"

"At least he's an active dog." Tala glared at Bryan, he was not helping! Then suddenly a smirked appeared on Tala's face, and Bryan knew that his captain had come up with something.

"Bry, bring the _pup_." The lilac haired teen brought the restless puppy, and Tala put the leash around his neck. "We're going for a walk."

"It's one in the morning." But the redhead was already at the door.

"Does it look like I care?" when he got no respond, Tala resumed his walking, finally they reach their destination, six blocks down the street was another hotel, but not just any hotel Ian's and Spencer's, (Tala thought it would be better for them two to have their 'own' place… although, we all know the real reason) Tala knocked at number 206, and waited until Ian in his dark purple and green pajamas answered the door.

"What the hell, Tala?" poor Ian didn't know what hit him in the stomach, as a brownish blur with blue eyes was seated on his stomach. "What the _hell!_ Tala!" say redhead only smirked and he pushed Bryan out the door, he pause and he turned around, smirk still in place.

"Now, take good care of the _puppy._ Oh, and Lucky belongs to Tyson _and_ Kai." With that they closed the door and left, leaving behind Ian with Lucky still seated on his stomach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Brt:** Poor Ian, for some reason I like Ian –shrugs- What will happen next? Oh, and the fic is almost over! ;D I wonder why I'm mean to my oc… I know, because it's fun! Thank-you for reviewing, and goodnight…err…good morning? (It's 4:15 AM xp)


	14. Chapter 14

**Brt: **……

**Red: **She's not talking –sigh- enjoyed the story, and she's sorry for taking so long. Beyblade doesn't belong to her, and the warning is the same.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ian didn't know what to do, he just stared at the pup, and the pup stared back. His brain had stopped at the mention of Kai, their former captain. Lucky, who was getting tired of the staring contest, decided to go and do something more _fun_, he jumped off Ian and headed to a room that had the door open. Ian had finally snapped out of his shock, when he heard the tall blond curse, he knew that Lucky was the cause. He quickly walked to his tall friend's room, and he turned on the lights. Lucky was tugging at the sheets, while Spencer glared at it; he then turned to glare at the shorter blader.

"Ian, what the hell is this?" Spencer asked, holding the sheets up with Lucky hanging from them. Ian stared at him weirdly, and said lamely.

"A dog." Spencer growled and started to shake the sheets in order to make the pup to let go, Ian then remembered that Tala had said that the pup was Kai's. He quickly crossed the short distance from the door to the bed, and had grabbed Lucky and was holding him in a protective matter; Spencer glanced at him weirdly.

"What has gotten into you?"

"The pup is Kai's." the tall blond sighed.

"How did he got here?"

"Tala brought him, and he said to take care of him." Spencer glared at nothing in particular; leave it to Tala to pull something like this. "Now what?" the blond glanced at his clock, 2:30 a.m.

"_You _go and take care of him, while _I _go back to sleep." He put the sheets over himself, while Ian stared at him dumbstruck.

"Why me?" however, he received no respond. He sighed and headed out the door, only stopping to turn off the lights and he said glaring at the covered figure. "Bastard."

"And proud of it." was the muffle replied.

"…." The short Russian didn't say anything, and he walked out, he looked at the pup and sighed. "I hope Tala or Kai return quickly…" he raised the pup to eye-level, "…I wander what you did to get on Tala's bad side, you don't seem like a bad dog. My life sucks." That night Tala and Bryan were able to get their well-deserved rest.

33333Next morning change of setting33333

Tyson woke feeling that someone was staring at him, he open his brown eyes and he turned to stare at crimson eyes. "Morning Kai." say teen smiled.

"Good morning, you slept well?" Kai stared at Tyson, until say teen started to blush, "Do know you have beautiful eyes?"

"No, but thank you, and I slept well, although I did miss the bed." Both laughed, "do you know the time?" he asked standing and stretching.

"Yes, it six."

"That early, so what now?" Kai was about to respond, when someone interrupted him.

"Tyson, what are you doing here so early?" Shane had appeared, and Kai was tempted to throw him over, but of course he didn't wanted to go to jail, and also the fact that his Tyson was with him.

"Oh, hey Shane, nothing really, you?" Shane smiled.

"Actually, I was hopping to find you, after we danced I wasn't able to find you again." Kai was wise enough to hold into the chair; otherwise he would've had either punch the teen or something worse.

"Really, what for?" Tyson was oblivious to what was really happening around him.

"I wanted to ask you to accompany me on a tour of the ship, that is if you don't have anything else to do." Before Tyson was able to respond, Kai beat him to it.

"He does." Shane stared at the glaring teen; who put a hand on Tyson's shoulder. Shane stared at them, and then something was forming in his mind, and he glared at Kai.

"Why do you interfere? Is not like you're something to Tyson, unless…" Shane's eyes widen, seemly to discover something; Kai and Tyson stared at each other. Each thinking the same thing, had Shane somehow found out about them, did he know that Tyson and Kai were together? "…You're Tyson's brother!" Tyson felled anime style, while Kai was furious. They were about to correct him on his error when _'the girl' _–Kai's nickname- showed up.

"Kai! How are you?"

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Kate you wont believe what I just found out!" the girl glanced at him with a raise eyebrow, "Tyson and Kai are brothers!"

"Really, wow I would never have that of that!"

"Actually, we aren't…" but the two teens were ignoring Tyson's explanation.

"So Tyson, what do you say? Will you go with me on the tour." Tyson was about to decline, when Kate's eyes light up.

"That's a wonderful idea! Don't you think so Kai?" say teen glared at the girl, clearly he didn't agreed with that idea at all. "Of course it is!" Shane grabbed Tyson's hand, and he started to walk away.

"We'll see you later!" they disappeared around the corner, Kai was left stupefied; what the hell had just happen? He was about walked away and followed them when Kate spoke again.

"Don't you think your brother and my brother are cute together?" Kai froze; Shane was Kate's brother, and what the hell? Tyson was _his_ no ones else.

"No, I don't think so." Kai said, eyes shield with his bangs, and Kate smirked.

"Don't worry, you're just over protecting him, he'll be fine. Besides, whatever Shane wants something he gets it, no matter what…" she turned around and stared at the blue ocean. "He's a spoil brat, I'm surprised that he likes Tyson, he had never been interest in other guys. It's hard to understand him, now changing of topic, why do you say we go and eat breakfast?" she turned to discover that she was talking to no one, Kai was nowhere to been seen.

Kai run down the halls of the ship trying to find any sings of the two teens, he turned a corner where a lady was moping with water. He didn't have much time, and he tried to stop, but he slipped and landed hard on the wooden floor. "Oh my, are you ok young man?" the lady asked, Kai groan and he stood up all wet.

"I'm fine, I guess… excuse me have you seen two teens walking around here?One is shorter than the other, with dark blue hair and brown eyes."

"Oh yes, they walked down here, to me it seemed they were going to the back of the ship…" Kai was already gone.

'_Damn, I'm all wet!'_ he stopped at their room, and he turned the knob but the door didn't open, it was lock, _'what the hell? I don't remember locking it.'_ he reach for the keys, but didn't find them, _'Where the hell did I put them!'_ after searching for about five… seconds Kai gave up, and decided to go for his Tyson, he had only walked two steps when he remembered that Ray and Max's room was besides their, besides Ray was his clothes sizes. Without bothering to knock on the door, he simple open the unlock door and stepped inside, turning on the lights he saw that Ray and Max were sleeping in each other's arms.

Not bothering to waste any more valuable time, he cross the small room and walked towards were he suppose Ray kept his clothes. Moments later, Kai stepped out of the restroom he looked in the full view mirror, and frown. He was wearing one of Ray's black baggie pants, and Max's blue/yellow shirt and his shoes. In lamer terms he look so… un-Kaish, not bothering to look for something different he walked out and resumed his search.

"Isn't this a beautiful sight?" Shane asked the midnight haired teen.

"…Yes." He responded, _'but it would be even better if Kai was here with me instead.'_

"Tyson?" say teen glanced from the ocean view to the other teen.

"Yes?" Shane got closer to the midnight's haired teen's face.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Um, thanks…" Tyson said and he side-glance away from the other teen. As soon as he did that, Shane grabbed his chin and made him turn around to face him.

"Do you know you're beautiful?" Tyson was getting very uncomfortable, "are you seeing anybody?"

"Yes." His respond was simple and calm, something that amazed him.

"Oh, I see, do you love that person?" his face was getting closer.

"Yes, I love him." Tyson closed his eyes, afraid of what was happening.

"I see, so it's a guy… does _he _love you back?"

"Yes." That wasn't his voice! There was a 'clunk' and a 'thud' sound and Tyson's eyes flew open, in front of him was Kai looking beyond furious. His fist was raised and slightly red from were he had hit Shane.

"Kai!" Tyson hugged Kai tightly, the other teen doing the same, "What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything."

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok that's all." They hugged until Kai said, "Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know that you're stepping on Shane?" the teen looked down, and sure enough the knockout teen was beneath him. He stepped down.

"Oops, my bad." They put Shane against the wall and headed to get breakfast, hand in hand, meanwhile Kai was still thinking of ways to get Shane away from his Tyson. "Kai, why are you dress like that?" However he recieved no answere.

As the clock stuck seven a.m. a pair of golden eyes open and Ray stood up, glancing at their messed up room, Max was soon awake.

"What the hell happen here?" Max asked.

"… Kai."

"What?" in turn Ray pointed to Kai's wet scarf, "I wander if he found out we took his keys… Ray?"

"Yes?"

"Just to be in the safe side lets skip breakfast."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." They put the covers and closed their eyes, not knowing of the events that had taken place just an hour ago.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Red:** Um, I don't know what to say… um, I hope you enjoyed it. –Turns to stare at Blue- what the hell is wrong with you!

**Yue: **She's been like this since she read that magazine, I wander what it was about…

**Yellow:** I'll be back, -Goes to Blue's room- well, here it is –starts to read, and drops the magazine- um, I think I know what's the matter. –Walks to Blue and whispers something to her, Blue nods- I see, don't worry she'll be ok!

**All: -**stare at Blue-

**Brt:** ….I didn't know Pikachu was a _she!_ Oh, so Kawaii! There's this small magazine that tell facts about Disney and other shows, and I read that Pikachu was a _she _I had always thought that it was a _he_… -keeps on blabbing nonsense- :D

**Red: **That was _totally_ off topic. -.-'

**All: **-agrees- bye :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Brt: **Hi! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting!

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **Not mine, and ooc, and oc bashing… is that even a warning?

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Seriously Kai, why are you wearing those clothes?"

"-Sigh- for the last time Ty, drop it." Kai said slightly annoyed, they reached their room, but Kai remembered that it was lock. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"I lost the keys." Now it was Tyson's turn to sigh, "lets go find the captain, I'm sure he'll find an extra key." They were about to walk away, when Ray and Max stepped out of their room, and spotted them. There was an awkward silence until…

"Kai! What the hell are you wearing!" both Ray and Max laughed, meanwhile Kai blush from embarrassment, this was the most humiliating event in his whole life… ok, so not _the most_, but it was close to it! Tyson giggle, and Kai glared at him making him quiet again. Then, and idea formed in Kai's head.

"I don't know, you tell me, besides you both wear this practically every day." _that_, shut them up. Ray glared at him.

"Smartass." Kai only smirk in triumph, ah yes revenge was sweet.

"Kai! I want to eat!" Tyson whine, and Ray and Max thought that Kai was going to snap at him, but to their astonishment he did, or rather said, something different.

"Fine, I'll change later when we find the keys." The two were about to leave, when Ray stopped them.

"Hey, we found your keys, they were at the…" but he wasn't able to finish as Kai took the keys from him faster than lightning, and slammed the door shut. "…Dance floor."

"That was weird." Max pointed out, Tyson only grin. A few minutes later, Kai stepped out wearing his old attire, a smirk on his face. He felt good again; wait no that was a lie, what really felt good was hitting Shane on the head and knocking him out! Ah yes. He then turned to gaze at Tyson.

"Why didn't you let me bring Dranzer with me?"

"Simple, you would've had disappeared on us… _again_." The midnight haired teen ponder for a while, why would Kai ask about Dranzer right now? "Why do you ask?" Kai's smirk grew.

"Oh, no reason at all." Only that it could be useful in order to keep Shane away, "Shall we go eat breakfast?" Tyson forgot everything and agreed, they left and they saw Kenny and Hilary already seated at a table.

"Hey guys!" both Max and Tyson greeted.

"Good morning." Hilary and Kenny said; Ray and Kai merely nodded. "Why did you left so early yesterday?" Hilary asked, "The party was just getting good!"

"We had things to do." Silence felled around them, they each stared at each other, Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max had said the same thing at the same time.

"Talk about team work." Hilary said, raising a brown brow. They stared at each other, before standing up and walking to the buffet table. When Tyson was about to go back to the table, he froze upon seeing that Kate was talking with Hilary and Kenny. He glared at her back, why didn't that bit-girl leave _his _Kai alone? Say teen stepped besides Tyson, and sighed seeing the girl.

As the four teens walked back to their seats, Tyson was hoping for something to happen to Kate, and as if hearing his prayer. A girl with short black hair moved in his way, making him lose his balance. Luckily, the girl was able to hold him, but his food went flying towards Kate's direction.

The hall room went silent, seeing the food sailing through the air, and land perfectly on the unexpected girl. Some people stifled their laugh to be polite, others just plainly laughed or giggle. "Who did that!" she screamed and everybody went quiet, Tyson seeing he had the empty tray mentally curse; now it was his turn to wish he had Dragoon with him.

Meanwhile, Kai wordlessly took the empty tray from Tyson and handed him his own. The midnight haired teen stared at him with curious brown eyes. But before he had time to question him, Kate turned her rice cover head their way. "Kai! Were you responsible for this?" The slate-haired teen nodded, Kate's eyes widen, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'll see you later!" all stared at the girl who had been furious, but now was leaving happily, all sweat-dropped.

"…She's weird." The girl with short black hair stated, and all agreed. Tyson was about to thank her, when a flash blinded him for several seconds. She was taking pictures of them! "I can't believe it! You're the Bladebreakers!"

"Yes, now would you quit that!" Ray said, shielding his eyes, and totally missing the girl's triumphed grin. Ray stared at her, and was sure that he had seeing her somewhere, but where?

"All right, but can I take a picture of you?" she said as she mention to Kai and Tyson and Ray and Max.

"Then you'll leave us alone?" Max question, she smiled wider.

"Of course!" they told her to be quick, they didn't like the fact that all were staring at them. "Thank-you so much!" she was about to leave when Ray stopped her.

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere?" the girl looked uncomfortable, and was fidgeting. Kai and Ray raised a questioning brow.

"No, I have to go, bye!" and she left, leaving the four teens staring at her retreating back with weird expressions.

"That was plain weird." Max said, all agreed and went to their table.

"Hey guys, seems someone has recognize you. Was she a fan?" Hilary asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Kai said, taking a seat besides Tyson, who was eating happily. As they talked about random things and ate, Ray and Max kept noticing that Kai and Tyson seemed closer than other times. They looked at each other and smiled, maybe they still had a chance.

"Tyson!" Say teen turned around and sighed. It was Shane. Besides him, Kai gripped his glass of water in a deadly grip. He was sure that he had hit him hard, and it would at least take like two hours to gain conscious, he was sure now that Shane had a –very- hard head. "Hey Tyson, where did you go?"

"Um, here?"

"I can see that… did you saw the person that hit me?" Tyson pretended to seemed shock.

"Someone hit you?" Shane rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I wander who it was." His eyes turned to Kai, who merely crossed his arms and glared. "Anyways, want to go somewhere when you're done?" the midnight haired teen opened his mouth to respond, when Kai spoke for him.

"He can't." all stared at the over protective teen, whom merely glared. Shane glared back, and the five teens thought that he was either very brave or stupid; each thinking that it was the latter.

"He can answer for himself, you don't have to."

"What if _I_ _want _to answer for him?" Everyone seated at the table was able to hear the deadly tone of Kai's voice, but Shane was another story.

"What if _he _doesn't." someone was digging their early grave. Tyson seeing that Kai was about to strangle the other teen, decided to intervene.

"Sorry Shane, I think that I'll just hang around my room today."

"Tyson, you don't have to listen to your brother all the time." four teens stared from Tyson to Kai, until Ray and Max started to laugh. Shane stared at them with a weird expression, Hilary and Kenny merely looked confused. "What's so funny?" he asked after two whole minutes of laughing.

"You…gasp…think…gasp," Max stopped to gain his voice, "you think that Kai and Tyson are brothers!" he couldn't take it anymore; he began to laugh again from Shane's stupidity. Say teen was about to ask him what he meant, when the captain asked for everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to have to inform you this, but it seems that the ship is having some troubles." He waited until everyone was finished whispering, "So, we have turn back and we'll be arriving tomorrow morning. I'm truly sorry to have made your trip too short." He went away, and Hilary sighed.

"It's not fair, I was enjoying myself."

"Yeah." Both Ray and Max said. Shane was also disappointed, "Don't you think so too Kai, Tyson?" Ray asked the two teens, whom he thought looked happy to return so early home.

"Um, yeah." And he wasn't wrong, the only thing that were on the teen's heads was that they had finally gotten themselves rid of Kate and Shane, their day kept getting better and better. Just as they finished their thoughts, thunder was heard above the ship.

* * *

Spencer woke hearing something crash on the floor of the kitchen. He got himself ready and walked out of his room to find Ian seated on the floor shaking, is_ he crying?_ He thought as he saw Lucky chewing the couch. He sighed and walked closer to Ian, whom was muttering something. "Ian, are you ok?" say teen stopped his shaking and turn to stared at the tall blond, whom was quick to stepped back seeing the creepy smile on his friend's face. 

"I'm _so _going to kill Tala for this." He said as if t was something so normal for him to say.

"Um, why?"

"…." The short Russian only pointed at Lucky.

"Oh, I see… as much as you want to kill him, I'll have to say you shouldn't. Besides, Bryan might kill you too." Ian sighed in disappointed, and Spencer sweat-dropped.

"Anyways," he stopped short seeing Lucky going to an open window, "He wouldn't dare." The blond said, glaring at the excited puppy. As if mocking him, Lucky happily barked and jumped out. Ian and Spencer could only stare. "Damn. I think we need to go after him." Spencer suggested, turning to stared at Ian.

"You think." The short teen growled out with sarcasm, "…lets visit our _dear friends_." Spencer couldn't help but think that Tala was a bad influence for Ian. It took a few minutes to reach their destination and Ian knocked on the door. After awhile, Tala opened the door and only stared at them. "Are you going to let us in, or stay there looking like an idiot." The red head blinked, what the hell was wrong with Ian?

"Whatever." He stepped back and let their two friends in. once the four of them were on the small living room, and Spencer told them the situation. "I can't believe you lost the dog!"

"Puppy." All stared at Ian as he corrected Tala.

"…Did something happen to him?" Bryan whispered at Spencer, who shrugged. After they all settle down, the four decided that they would go out and search for Lucky. "This is déjà vu all over again." Tala sighed, Bryan agreeing with him. They had been looking for Lucky for about two hours, and still no sign of the missing pup. "I hate Kon and Tate." Spencer and Ian –whom was normal for the moment been- raised a questioning brow.

"Kon and Tate were the ones that brought Lucky to us." Bryan explained.

"Well, this couldn't get any worse." Tala said, just then thunder crashed and rain started to fall down. "Fuck."

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Spencer and Bryan shouted over the rain.

"My life sucks." Ian sulked. Neither of the four could've guessed that Lucky was asleep on the chewed couch, back at Ian and Spencer's apartment.

**

* * *

Brt: Yey, I've finally updated! ;D anyways, I'll update Love soon too. Thank-you for those whom has been really patient for me to update, the story has maybe two more chapter, or one. I still need to figure that out. Thank-you and bye-bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Brt: **Thank-you SO much for liking the story! Short note, and here's the update enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai and Tyson were beyond happy, and who wouldn't? Knowing that tomorrow morning you will finally be getting rid of two annoying people! Ray and Max stared at the –still- secret couple, "I can't believe that we are going back! We didn't have enough time to know each other!" Shane said, while taking a hold of Tyson's hand, which was quickly slapped away by Kai.

"Oh trust me, you had_ plenty_ of time." Kai glared and Shane glared back.

"Oh Kai-kun, you don't have to be so protective!" a girly voice said, and you guessed it, Kate was back. "I'm not even that protective of my own brother!" the couple was tired of them thinking that they were siblings.

"We. Are. Not. Brothers!" they finally said, but as luck would have it, a rather loud thunderbolt had interrupted them.

"Did you say something?" they asked, and the four friends couldn't help but laugh at the two siblings' stupidity. Both Kenny and Hilary decided to go to their room, only because Kenny was getting seasick.

"I thought you had gotten over your seasickness." Max said, taking a bite of his chocolate cake, only to put it back down seeing Kenny covering his mouth, "I lost my appetite." The others following his example not point in everybody getting sick.

"Sorry guys." The Chief apologize, and he and Hilary left leaving the six teens behind.

"Um, well we…" but before Ray could finished his sentence Kai interrupted him.

"We are leaving, it was _nice _chatting with you." sarcasm was slowly coming back to their vocabulary. Now, only four remaining, well these was an awkward situation.

"Um, we are done, so we are just going to go and pack our stuff, good-bye!" and they were gone.

"I wonder if they always act this way." Shane said the only good thing that morning, it's seems that there's still hope for the guy.

"I don't know, but I won't be able to talk to Kai-kun anymore!" meanwhile, Ray and Max had caught up with Kai and Tyson.

"Why did you guys leave us with them?" Max asked, "after all, _you_ are their friends, not us!" Kai stopped dead in his tracks making Tyson –who was behind him- bump into him. The dual-haired teen turned around slowly, Max backed away behind Ray who put his arms in front, in a surrender way.

"Where the hell did you come up with that theory?" his voice was beyond calmness, which meant one: you either answer correct or two: don't answer at all, and guess which one they choose? "I thought so." Kai smirked in triumph. Then he and Tyson entered their room.

"Max, try to be more careful of what you say next, ok?" Ray said putting his hands on Max's shoulders.

"Trust me Ray, you don't have to tell me twice." Back with Tyson and Kai, both had –in record time- packed and where now seated on the bed.

"It's awesome that we are returning! Don't you think Kai-_kun?_" The midnight haired teen tease and winked at Kai, whom blushed.

"Ty, shut-up." Say teen pouted, and he crossed his arms, but didn't say anything. "so, you aren't going to speak to me anymore?" his only response was Tyson turning away from him, which he use by tackling his boyfriend and pinning him down on the bed making Tyson blushed red. "You really look cute," he said as he kissed his lover.

"You aren't playing fair!" Tyson whine after Kai released him.

"Oh really?"

"Never mind Kai, hey I've been wondering, how do you think Tala and Bryan are doing with taking care of Lucky?" Kai pondered it for a moment.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"_They_?" Kai sweat-dropped, hadn't Tyson noticed the problems Lucky cause Ray and Max? Seeing his boyfriend's confused face told him so.

"Never mind, Ty."

"Did you have fun?"

"Oh sure, it was _relaxing_." Tyson glared at Kai.

"Are you saying that sarcastic?"

"…" Kai choose not to response, a wise move on his part, and to tell the truth, he did have fun. Knowing that Tyson loved him as much as he did was a plus sign, hitting Shane on the head help by teaching him, that if he wanted to knock someone unconscious, he would need something heavier. And last but not least: his meeting with Kate remaining him that he needed to find a way to let people know that he was dating Tyson. "I got it!" he exclaim, scaring Tyson.

"You got what?" Kai smirk down at Tyson and kiss him again.

"A way to let the whole team, Shane, Kate, and other people know that we are dating!"

"Really, how?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." With that he hugged Tyson, whom was glad that Kai was happy, but none the less a little freak out by his happiness.

* * *

"Where the hell is that dog?" Tala shouted over the rain.

"He's a puppy!" Ian corrected him.

"And what the hell is wrong with _you_?" Bryan, Tala, and Spencer asked pointing at Ian, whom merely crossed his arms and glared, he was not a happy camper. The four of them were seated on a bench; the rain was still falling but not as hard as before. They were about to stand up when a red car passed them spraying them with water…wait a car? "Isn't the road, like far from here?" Bryan asked, pointing at the main road a couple of _yards _away from them. Meanwhile, the red car came to a screeching halt in front of a light post. The teens could've sworn that there was a line saying 'two inches'. (1)

"Maybe we should help them?" Spencer suggested.

"Whoever was driving needs driving lessons." Ian stated, the passenger door and the back door open, and two girls come out of the car, holding heir hands to their mouths. One had long-brown hair, while the other was a redhead. Finally, the driver open the door and stepped out looking confuse at her friends and their actions. She was short and had reddish-brown hair and was wearing glasses.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking confuse, the two girls glared at their friend, and the one with long brown hair pointed at her.

"You are never driving again!"

"Maybe, we should go and help." Tala said, walking towards the two angry girls and the clueless one. "Hey, can we help you with something? Like, telling you where the road is?"

"No thank-you, Blu-oh my God, you're Tala from The Demolition Boys!" The girl with red head took out a camera and started to take pictures, "And you're Bryan, Ian, and Spencer! This is so awesome!" the one with brown hair had to grab the girl's arms to stop her.

"Sorry about that, Yellow gets a _little_ weird when it comes to someone famous, I'm Red why the way, and the one whom almost killed us is Blue." The teens were staring at the girls with a weird expression; there was no way that those were their real names!

"What were you doing driving off the road?" quite literally.

"We were looking for Red's kitten!" Blue explain.

"You see, we were taking him for a walk…"

"In the rain?" Ian asked.

"My cat likes water, anyways the thing is that we lost him, and Blue thought that it was a good idea to look for him on the car, but sadly she can't drive."

"Then why was she driving?" Spencer asked.

"She won rock-paper-scissors." (2) The four teens felled anime style; there was no way that those girls were sane! "Have you, by any chance, seen a black cat with white spots by his right eye, and front paws?"

"You mean him?" Ian said pointing at say cat walking beside them.

"Kitten!" Blue was quick to grab him, and handling to Red. "Now, we can take him to your cousin's place, and we can meet Yue tomorrow morning at the harbor! She says that the Bladebreakers are all there!"

"Wait, you know when they are coming back?" Tala asked, the three girls nodded, "Oh really," the redhead smirk, he had a plan. "What do you say _we_ take care of your cat?"

"Really?" Red was surprised.

"Yeah, we can totally take care of him for you."

"We will!" she wasn't the only one surprised.

"Yes, _we_ will." After they exchange numbers the girls left –Red driving this time-.

"Tala, are you crazy! We can't even take care, or find, the danm d-puppy." Bryan was quick to remember Ian's presence, and knew full well that his short teammate was going to correct him. Tala only smiled a smiled that sends shivers down his teammates back.

"We are not taking care of the cat or the puppy," that really was confusing his friends, Tala ignored them and continued, "our two _dear_ friends, Kon and Tate, _will_." Realization made its way home, and the four grinned. Ray and Max will learn to never mess with The Demolition Boy, especially Tala.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1)That really happened to me, except it was more like four inches xp!

(2) Not a great way to know whose turn is to drive. XD

**Brt:** Thank-you for reading! And the reason as for the chapter being short is because there's one more left! Yep, the next chapter is the last! Thanks, and bye-bye! ;D


	17. Chapter 17

**Brt: **I'll like to say thank-you to: Kiina, Laurelleaves, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. Serena429, AmePiper, Chibi Freak, FireieGurl, TaintedWolf, Daichi'sMonkeyGirl (HisokaYukiko), LiahWoodsKainTalalover (Liah-chan), genbo, SweetKatie97, Nkingy, PunkerPrincess, KiraraCutie, TysonKaiexperiment, SlippingSanity, Milla Kuznetsov, Hiei-Is-Mine, Devil Subaru Chan, Kenzie Jadenwie, Akikami, Ty's N angel, Sacrifice Of An Angel, Rock Gecko, YaoiYaoiYeah, blueillusiongurl93, Angel Born of Darkness, and the random reviewers who, well, reviewed, thank-you **_SO _**much! This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the whole story! Bye-bye! (Did I miss someone?)

* * *

The ship's horn blew, and the passengers stepped out of their cabins. Some yawned, and rubbed the sleep from their eyes, the stars were still out, Max and Ray got out of their room and yawn. "Whose ideas was it to arrive at five-thirty in the morning?" Max complain. 

"Probably the one whom invented the alarm clock." Ray replied, besides them, Hilary and Kenny came closer to them.

"Hey guys, good morning... I guess." the Chief said, between a yawn.

"Good morning?" Ray asked, but before he could say more, the captain announce that they were close to arriving at the port. "The good thing is that we are finally going to sleep on our own comfy beds." he stretch, trying to get some feeling to his still half sleep body.

"Where are Tyson and Kai?" Hilary question.

"Who knows... lets go look for them." Max suggested, and they all left in search for them, totally forgetting that their friend's room was beside them. Thus, proving that people's mind worked slower in the morning.

* * *

"Kai, do you think this is going to work?" Tyson asked his boyfriend. 

"...Maybe, but I'm sure we're going to enjoy it, right?" he said teasingly, winking at Tyson and making him blush.

"Kai!" say teen put a hand on his boyfriend's mouth.

"Ready?" Tyson could only nod. How did he agreed to this?

**Flashback**

Kai was still on top of Tyson, trying to piece his plan together. "So," Tyson began, "what is this plan of your's about?" The dual-haired teen pulled far enough to stare at his lover in the eyes.

"Well, we want people, especially Kate and Shane, to know that we re together, right?" he asked, and Tyson nodded. "Well, all we have to do is let them see us together."

"But, we're always with each other, they'll just think that's normal." Tyson reason, and Kai grin, sending shivers down the navy-haired teens' back.

"Yes, but if they 'accidentally' saw us kissing?" he said, and kissed Tyson to get his point across. "So? Want to do it." And Tyson only nodded.

**End Flashback**

Oh yeah, he remembered now. As the two waited for 'the right opportunity' -as Kai called it- Tyson was getting a bit sleepy, after all it was just pass five in the morning. "Ty, don't fall asleep on me now!" Kai shook the teen to help him stay awake.

"Sorry Kai, but I'm tired!" The teen whine, as he slumped fully on Kai. As much as Kai would like to let his boyfriend sleep, he knew that he couldn't. Even though Tyson _did _look cute sleeping, and without realizing it, he lean down and kissed Tyson.

* * *

As the four friends walked around the _huge _ship talking about absolutely nothing, they saw that people were beginning to get off the ship announcing that they had finally arrived. Suddenly, Kenny stopped, "Oh, I remember now! Ray, isn't your room besides theirs?" he asked them and they stopped walking. 

"That's true..." Ray said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously, The other three felled anime style. "Well, lets go get them..." as they were about to leave, Ray stopped and cursed, "It's Kate and Shane! I'm out of here!" as he turned to run, the two siblings saw them.

"Hey guys!" Kate waved at them, and Ray mumble something alone the lines of we have a name, "Have you seen Kai-kun?" she asked them as they walked near them.

"Nope." Max said cheerful, "..." and yeah, what else is there to talk about?

"Really?" she asked again, "I really wanted to talk to him before we leave!" she whine, and the others just rolled their eyes. Ray, wanting to get away turn his head to the right and tilted his head a little.

"Hey, there's Tyson and Kai... kissing!" now he was awake, and with that _little _statement, all turned to stared at them and they stood still.

"That's wrong!" Kate shouted and fainted, Shane didn't even noticed her.

"...That's not normal..." he said, and the four friends gaze at each bother. He turned to look at them, "They aren't brothers are they?" the four smiled sheepishly.

"No, we tried to tell you, but you didn't listen." Max answered him, just then a bunch of people came running their direction, with cameras in their hands, immediately they started to take pictures. "Wish we had a camera right now, right Ray?" Max asked his boyfriend, but received no answer, the blond turn only to discover that Ray wasn't there, but with the people taking pictures.

"Will you stop that!" Kai shouted, a small blush on his face, while Tyson was trying to hide his beet red face. As quickly as they had appear, the group of people were gone, so were Kate and Shane.

"Wow, and to think of all the trouble we went through." Ray said, without thinking and all stared at him. Max hit his forehead. "Um, to tell Kate and Shane that you weren't brothers." he told Tyson and Kai, whom were back to normal again.

"Smooth." Max said, taking Ray's hand and guide him to the exit. The others following, bags in hands. "Well, one thing is for sure." the blond stopped and the others stared at him, "by tomorrow all of Bey City will know about you two." he smiled sweetly at the now embarrass teens.

"Shut it." Kai warned the still smiling blond, "anyways, me and Tyson will go to Tala's place to get Lucky." Max and Ray paled when he mention Lucky and Tala. Kai handed his and Tyson's bags to Hilary and Kenny, and left. Luckily, Tala's place was close.

"We should go too." Kenny said and called for a taxi.

* * *

"Kai, were you hoping for _that _to happen?" Tyson asked the taller teen. 

"Of curse not, but I guess it also works too... I wander if what Max said was true." he mused to himself.

"You mean about the whole city finding about you and me?" He asked, and Kai nodded. "I don't know." he sighed, after awhile of walking they finally arrived at their destination, and Kai knocked...

...but no one answered.

"That's strange, it's only past six, I wander where they are." Kai said.

"Hey, isn't Ian's place close to here? Maybe, they are there?" Tyson suggested, and both walked away. A few minutes later they were standing outside Ian's apartment, and Kai knock, only to discover that the door was open. They stare at each other, and Kai open the door and both entered. There, their eyes widen, Lucky was chasing a white and black cat around, while Ian was in the middle of the floor, shoulders shaking. Tala was hitting his head on the wall, while Spencer and Bryan tried to catch the pets.

"STOP!" Kai and Tyson shouted, making them all stop what they were doing. Then the two pets walked towards Tyson and Kai, and the two grabbed them. Kai the cat and Tyson Lucky.

"What happen here?" Tyson asked them, seeing the living room all mess up. Ian stood and pointed at the two animals.

"They are the one's that happen!" he said, glaring at the two culprits.

"Hey, you're back." Tala went towards them, "where are Kon and Tate?" he asked as he put the leash on the pets, and taking them from Kai and Tyson, and giving Ian the puppy.

"They should be back at the dojo, why?" Kai said.

"Oh, is just that they need to learn a lesson, can you do us a favor?" Tala asked them.

"Sure." Tyson and Kai responded.

"Would you mind not going back to the dojo for a while?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Um, we can't tell you, but it's nothing bad!" he quickly said, seeing Kai's glared, "So?"

"I guess is alright, besides Gramps isn't back yet, but what are we suppose to do?" Tyson ask.

"You can go to the park, or to the movies!" they suggested. After they agreed, they left. "Alright, now lets go say hi to Kon and Tate." Tala announce, and the others rolled their eyes, Tala could be so childish sometimes.

* * *

After they had put up everything they had decided to returned the cameras and the now useless cell phone back to 'Blue'. As they had decided to quit the 'TyKa Fan Club' after all, what would they say if someone found out about it? 

"Sure about this?" Max asked Ray, they were standing outside 'Blue's office.

"Yeah." they knocked and the door was open by 'Red'.

"Hey, hello!" the girls inside greeted them.

"Hi." they greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" 'Blue' asked them, and they explained that they wanted to quit. "Is that so, well, we can't force you to remain here, but we'll miss you. But before you leave, tell us what happen between Kai-kun and Ty-chan!" Ray and Max smiled.

"Well, if you wait until tomorrow, all of Bey City will know." needless to say, that they were all confuse. "Oh yeah, also here's all the stuff that you let us borrow." after a few more good-bye's, Ray and Max were outside. "Well, lets go back to the dojo, Tyson and Kai are probably back already." Ray suggested and they left. Arriving at the dojo, Ray open the door and they entered.

"Hello, Kon and Tate." the two spun around only to see Tala holding Lucky, as he close the door. Ray and Max sweat-dropped.

"Um, hi." they greeted weakly, "how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank-you, now we have a _small _favor to ask you." he said, as he got closer.

"_We_?" They asked, and turned around only to find the rest of Tala's team, Ian was holding a cat. "Oh... did you have fun taking care of Lucky?" Tala smile.

"Yes, we did, we even went for a nice _long _walk." he said, and he placed Lucky on Ray's arms. Ian doing the same, and placing the cat on Max's arms. "Now, we want to ask you two, to take care of them for us, the cat is name Kitten, by the way. Is that OK." Immediately, Max and Ray knew that it was more of a statement than a question. Tala grin, "Good, lets go." he order and the rest of his team followed him, and he closed the door behind them. After a few seconds, they were able to hear Ray's colorful language.

"I'm going home." Ian announce, seeing his three teammates seated on the ground. Obviously, please with the outcome. He rolled his eyes, and left muttering something about idiots teammates. Tala just grin, glad that Ray and Max were learning their lesson.

"Ray stop them!"

"I can't!"

"Oh no, that's Tyson's laptop!"

"I didn't know Tyson had a laptop."

"Ray!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey stop, that's Kai's Dranzer!"

"They have Dragoon too!"

"Kai and Tyson are so gonna kill us! TALA!" ah yes, he was more than glad.

* * *

"Kai, I'm bored!" Tyson whine. 

"I know, you said it twenty times since we left already." Kai replied at the blue heads whining.

"Can we do something, anything, please Kai?" say boy sighed; it was getting boring, suddenly Tyson stopped.

"Something wrong?" Kai asked him.

"I don't know why, but I feel that there's something wrong, I don't know what but I just get this weird feeling." Tyson said, turning to the dojo's direction.

"It's probably nothing."Kai reassure him, taking his hand. Just then a girl with blond hair and green eyes appear out of nowhere, and handed them a flayer.

"Hi, would you be interested in joining a cooking club?" she asked them, "we meet _today _at Lake Hall, 1069, Sweet Street , from 2:30 to 6:00. We assure you you'll have fun, while learning to improve your skills! If you want you can just go to take a look, you're more than welcome to do so!" she informed them, and Kai and Tyson gaze at each other. Why not? Besides they were bored.

The End

**

* * *

Brt: **Do you have any idea how much fun I had writing the last part? XD Wow, I'm done! Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank-you for your encouraging words and for not minding my lack of grammar. 

Also, I have been thinking of posting a one-shot about another team having to take care of Lucky, but the question is; which team should I pick? Any suggestions? Oh, well, I'll think of something sooner or later. Good-Bye!

(o:bluerosety:o)


End file.
